The Caged Bird
by 1Demoness
Summary: Injured and clueless to the new world that Shippo and Kagome have found themselves dumped in, one can only hope that our dear knights will make it in time before the priests damage them too much.
1. Chapter 1

Hello Reader! I am here with a story again, and I'm hoping that this crossover will find itself taking over one's mind with the possibilities like it has mine. I do not own Inuyasha or King Arthur, though I wish I did sometimes, but I could never make them as amazing as they are in other people's hands. Thus, I resign myself to being a devoted fan.

Without further ado, and annoying mumbling, I present my new crossover: The Caged Bird

('^')

As you can probably guess, the day started out with a terrific start… an unusual occurrence where the Inutaichi are concerned. Miroku and Sango awoke, finding that they had moved closer in the night, awaking feelings that both could no longer ignore. Pretending to sleep until the other members of there group awoke, they laid closer than before, fingers interlocked, and light blushes caressing the cheeks of the monk and demon slayer. Across camp, Shippo felt warm and protected in the cocoon offered by the arms of his new mother, and her sleeping bag that kept them warm through the night. Kagome felt blessed at having someone so close, someone she called son, and that the man she had come to love watched over them still from the branches of the tree above.

However, Inuyasha felt different. He no longer felt the tie to the others in his pack, his mind poisoned by the kisses Kikyo gave every time she was near. He knew the final battle grew near, and that strong ties were needed to beat Naraku, but everyday his mind floated to the clay pot. His detachment made the others think he had finally understood that humans needed to sleep and rest, since he no longer pushed them as hard. He failed to notice how a couple formed, that Shippo was growing into his kitsune powers with more control which would prove to be useful in battle, or that Kagome continued to train her skills with the help of Miroku and Kaede to that which could rival Midoriko. He refused to acknowledge how Sango trained her swordsmanship in the hope that she could defend herself when the enemy was too close for a bow, still believing her to be inferior to Kikyo no matter how she tried to improve herself, or how his less forceful demeanor cultivated a fondness from a woman that could heal his heart, unlike Kikyo's who would only use him to get her soul back.

This very morning, when everyone awoke to a pleasant sky without any rushing from the resident hanyou, no one took the time to take a closer look until it was too late. While breakfast was made, fish from the nearby stream that were caught by the proud kit, no one noticed the approach of the soul stealers. After the meal, they decided the day was for relaxation after the intense battle the day before with a large mantis youkai, allowing Miroku and Sango their privacy as Kagome, her kit and Kirara took a stroll to find some herbs in the hopes of restoring their supplies, and Inuyasha snuck away to meet his lover.

('^')

Hours past, healing herbs were replenished and minds relaxed, and at this moment the Inutaichi were separated and at their weakest. No one went after Inuyasha, leaving him to the whims of a deceiver, coaxing him to help achieve her goals.

Laying on the forest floor, robe of the fire rat covering her most valuable assets, Kikyo played with the sensitive ears of her lover. After a couple hours of romping, making sure Inuyasha could only feel her presence without distractions, ensured he would follow through. "Do you love me Inuyasha? Enough that you would mate me, claim me as your own?"

"Yes." Was all Inuyasha could respond with before he felt a sensual nip to his ears.

"Then what of my reincarnation? I can only be with you once I have my soul, and she has what is rightfully mine."

In ecstasy, Inuyasha didn't see the binding mark she was drawing on his chest, only that it felt good with her hands touching him so, heating him up for a third round. "Eh, she's just a wench; a shard detector, useless now that all the shards are accounted for." True, the shards were either with Naraku, Kouga, Kagome or Sango's little brother, but he didn't rationalize that her purity was the only thing that would keep the Shikon's darkness in check.

The symbol complete, Kikyo kissed the mark, infusing it with power that made it glow a dark purple. "Then Inuyasha, would you kill her for me?"

As soon as the affirmative reply escaped his lips without thought, the symbol boiled on his skin, and angry red glow taking place. He yelped, jumping up, and clawing at the flesh of his chest, yet nothing would make the mark stop its burning. Slowly, Inuyasha's beast came to the surface, eyes turning red, as if called by a force. "Mistress, when do you wish it done?" Inuyasha's conscience was locked in the confines of his mind, appalled at what he had allowed to occur, only able to watch as his body kneeled before the woman he thought he loved.

"Now." This was all Kikyo had to say, as she watched the hanyou, only in his hakamas, bound away, following the scent of his prey.

('^')

On their way back, Kagome took notice of how no birds made sound, as if feeling the presence of a predator nearby. Noting his mother's hesitance, Shippo sniffed the air for hints, looking to see what Kirara thought. Though both were still training to become strong warriors, Shippo and Kagome new to trust their instincts that something was very wrong. The hairs on the back of their necks stood, their bodies getting ready to flee in the hope of escaping the predator they knew was approaching. Kirara's fur bristled, knowing that she may be of no help. Transforming, she looked to her two charges, pushing them in the other direction frantically in the hope of saving them.

Turning, Kagome picked up her son and looked to the nekomata. "Kirara, run to camp and get help. We will be fine for a little bit." With that, the group split.

Mother and son plowed through the forest, fear forcing her muscles forward as she realized the growls behind her were getting louder. As if corralled, she new they were heading to a mountain, having just recently come out of the Northern terrains of Japan to retrieve the last shard. Only this time, they were being hunted.

Inuyasha, close enough to see his prey, decided to play until they were trapped. Sweeping closer, his claws swiped across her side, leaving gapping wounds on her torso, causing her to stumble before trying to flee again. Looking back, the female saw her attacker, but seeing Inuyasha's blood red eyes was not what she had expected, and it terrified her as she knew there was no reasoning with the beast if he was already at this point with tetsusaiga still tethered to his side.

Turning, she held tighter to Shippo in fear as her vision blurred with blood loss, barely avoiding branches and trunks as she continued to weave between trees. Shippo only cried, too terrified to help, fear making him useless. Another swipe at her thigh sent both tumbling into undergrowth, rendering her plight useless as even adrenaline could not help her continue to run. Curling around her son, all Kagome could do was wish for their safety, unaware of the consequences.

The jewel, knowing that its rightful guardian was in trouble, used its power to protect the priestess. Taking no heed for those who possessed it, and no care that its mischief would be for naught, the remaining jewel shards were summoned in fear of the approaching demon. Naraku's were suddenly ripped from his possession, leaving behind confused and enraged hanyou at having something he worked for for so long, suddenly disappear leaving him weakened as prey for those who sought revenge. Kouga found himself on the ground in pain as his shards were forcefully ripped from his shins, leaving gaping holes in their absence, with Ginta and Hakkaku worrying over their fallen brother. And finally Kohaku, shard ripped from his spine as he smiled sadly at the girl he helped walk home, happy that his life of painful memories ended with a beautiful girl face worrying over his absence.

A blinding light stopped Inuyasha's beast from taking a step closer, as the Jewel reformed over the mother and son, and surrounding them in a protective barrier. Forced into a dreamless sleep, the two were unaware that they had disappeared from the world, transported to one of another language and strife some 1000 years further in the past.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello Reader! I am back with my next chapter; finals were killer, and suffering a concussion and PCS definitely hasn't helped in getting myself to the computer. Sorry for the delay!

('^')

Kagome's POV

It had been strange, waking up in a time and place I didn't know once again. You see, Shippo and I were found on the forest floor in ancient Japan by an elderly kitsune youkai; the Shikon, fearing for its guardian's well being at the approach of yet another demonic presence, transformed me into that of a kitsune like Shippo with the same blood, making us mother and son in everything accept his birth, before reentering my body to hide its presence. This kind elder, finding two fellow kitsune's unconscious out in the open, the mother bleeding from multiple wounds with the smell of a dominant male inu lingering and still curled protectively around her kit, managed to carry them to her burrow in the hopes of nursing them back to help. This was Nanya, a kind female that took care of us once we awoke, healed my wounds, and taught us the old magic that came with kitsune blood. While Shippo had an affinity for fire and illusion, I was well connected to plants and water. We became powerful, able to protect the new place we called home, and take care of our new 'Kaede.' However, due to my maturity, with power came my tails. The only youkai characteristics I received were fangs, increased height and 'womanly curves,' and a beautiful, long fox tail to match my raven hair except for the silver tip. As my power grew, I gained 3 tails along with navy markings on my cheekbones, wrists and hips.

Sometimes I would sneak out, after hiding my features and scent so as not to be followed, to practice the my miko powers as well. I meditated as Miroku taught me, increased my reserves as was taught by Kaede, and practiced my bow and swordsmanship to remember my time spent with Sango. The problem was, soon enough, I was soon found out by Nanya. In ancient Japan, a being of reiki and youki was not welcomed, which meant me and mine were no longer welcomed. Shippo and I fled to China, but we never stayed anywhere for long; we couldn't.

The Han Dynasty was interesting at first. We found that the jewel had given both Shippo and I the capability to converse in any known language. We had disguised ourselves as humans, traveling a while, but as soon as strife with the Huns escalated we ran. Any place we stayed in for too long brought wary glances, leering gazes, and if we lost our glamour we were hunted for our pelts. We slept on the road, making sure to sleep in our fox forms if we found holes large enough to rest, or storage sheds and abandoned shacks along the way. It was a terrible way to live, but we were used to one or two meals a day thus we were never too uncomfortable.

The only time things seemed to look up was when we reached Sarmatia; since we approached from the East, and looked nothing like Huns or Romans, a village of in the more wooded area welcomed us. We were part of a community again. By this time, Shippo looked about ten and was welcomed among the few village children, and I was able to help with hunting and cooking. All was well for a year, but it was not hard to notice the lack of young men in the village….

Surprisingly enough, one day they caught Shippo and I with our tails out, and we were still welcome; we found a safe haven. Their religious beliefs named us deities of sorts; foxes of the harvest. While we were in Sarmatia, the plants were thriving. My abilities made it possible to nurture them, while Shippo's foxfire would get the fields ready for the next season of planting. It was marvelous, until Rome took notice of the sudden prosperity.

A platoon of Roman soldiers was sent like usual to take young boys for the Sarmatian Knights, and thus came a mistake from both sides; they tried to take my son, my only family from me… and I took their lives. Fearing for the village, I tried to flee with Shippo, but Romans knew better it seemed; they cornered us at dawn when one's sight is blinded by the rising sun, and scent dampened by the morning dew. I fought, but when Shippo had a gladius to his throat, and fell to my knees. They had not only captured a mother and son fleeing, but we didn't realize until too late that in our fear we had dropped our glamour, revealing our tails.

Chained like animals, we were forced by foot to Rome where they would peruse us; I always made sure Shippo was on my back as we ran, and at night any man who tried to get close was clawed or bitten. We weren't fed anything but scraps, keeping us alive but never enough to allow us to escape the reinforced metal of the chains. The young boys in our entourage could only watch as Rome took their deities from their lands, making their travel all the more terrifying as they tried to comprehend the power of the empire they would have to serve for the next 20 years.

('-')

When we reached Rome in chains, my baby boy was weak. We were brought to their church to be judged, and in the time we were there, we were yet again labeled pagan harvest deities, as we were too weak to keep up an illusion. While Christianity was strong, they still feared the possibility of angering such beings, thus they actually made terms with us. They believed we could help their harvests as well, and tried to sell us off to families each year; at first separately, but after I rampaged across the towns until I found my son, they learned to never do such again. They tried to whore me out until I convinced them that my purity was to be kept intact if help was to continue. Their only source of power over me was Shippo. He continued to grow, though due to his power it was at a subdued rate, meaning there was not a lot of time before they held power over me and mine.

It seemed I could not die, as the Shikon prevented it, so when I was not chained up in a field in the hopes of "blessing" their wretched crops, I was beaten and tortured. They had to keep me compliant, and sense any finger placed on my son's head ended in death, I took the brunt of their frustration until finally, 19 years later, a deal was struck. Britan was proving to be a bitch, too hard to keep tabs on, and their crops were failing. Therefore, why not release these deities far away from the empire in the wild, in the hope of averting any disaster should they break free?

Shippo, my little kit looking like a 12-year-old boy, was carted off to a Roman family in the north of Britan while I remained chained and compliant for a year until I would travel north with a Bishop Germanius as 'escort', and live out the rest of my days away from the empire. Christians were beginning to question their church's need to keep pagan deities, thus they needed to rid themselves of the evidence, and quick. Like Nanya, the Romans no longer wanted any ties to Shippo or I, thus the need to 'kindly' banish us from their history and clean their slates.

I was assured that Shippo was in good care on this new island, and sense I believed they knew better than to harm him, I did my best not to burn this olive branch. I took the beatings, lightly encouraged the growth of their fields so as not to entice their keeping me longer, but to show my good faith, and reacquainted myself with my powers. I received more food in this last year, and was able to heal the damage done to my body every day, building up my endurance for the road ahead. Until finally, I was tied to a carriage of one Bishop Germanius on our way to Britan. I ran with vigor, making sure to condition however much I could and regain any muscle use I lost in the past years even if the jewel and my demon heritage helped in maintaining such important factors for survival, until we finally boarded the ship bound for my freedom, my son and our future.

Thus, this is where our story begins.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello my dears! So sorry for taking so long! I have had this mostly written, just had to finish it this Spring Break. Midterms have been killer, and I still have more before finals; oh dear (-x-) just strike me down and kick me where it hurts, right? Anyways, without further ado, here is my next chapter. To those amazing people who reviewed, thank you for the kind words **Applejax XD** , **don redmond** , **The Blue Insanity 8500** , **rin145** , and guest. I love seeing people enjoy my story, as well as getting those really cool emails when I get a follow or favorite! I'm always that weird person smiling for no reason that you see in the library lol.

 **('3')**

Kagome's POV

The trip with Bishop Germanius was going splendidly so far... as in terribly, which is to be expected when traveling through the Roman Empire in iron chains. Rude if you ask me, but no ever really does anymore.

On the ship around the Iberian Peninsula and across the Isle, I was successfully able to fend off multiple attempts at my virginity; it seems that now that the Empire was finally getting rid of me, their protectiveness of my virtue has faltered. Fear of my abilities seems to have not dissuaded the attacks, even when I'm awake, probably due to the Bishop's bribes in the hope of lessening any threat once I am free(I can't help but find humor in such though- the claim that keeping my virginity intact kept my power was more so to keep at least one part of me intact in my imprisonment; breaking such would only enrage me farther). Now, my freedom seems so close, yet I find my kit nowhere near me. The only thing that prevents me from killing those in our entourage and running to my boy is that this so called "Britain" is uncharted territory to me. It's been too long since Shippo left to find a trace of his scent, and even if I can understand any new language thanks to the Jewel, I do not know the way to where they could have hidden my kit; by the time I could have found him, they might have harmed him in revenge.

Still, Germanius is at least somewhat consistent with his almost-respectful attitude towards me; it was the greatest moment when he tried to have a guard take me, while chained, in my sleep, yet I was still able to rip out his jugular and flash a bloody grin at His Holiness.

Still, we are finally traveling the road to Hadrian's wall. While the guards and the bishop ride on horseback, I am chained to the back with a few new accessories that Bishop thought suitable to buy in the market upon our arrival: a bit, and a nifty pair of handcuffs like no other; not even the demons of East Asia had thought of such a device, and in a way I feel it further proves how truly barbaric Romans are under the guise of red capes and breastplates. What started as chains around the wrist at the beginning of the journey has escalated to wrought iron gloves, endowed with spikes that love penetrating my flesh when I slow in my trot while chained behind the carriage.

I haven't been this tired since when I was 15 and traveling around Japan out of shape. Fed once a week and chained, yes, but having to feel my flesh constantly trying to knit itself together in new. It is obvious the Bishop has something planned, trying to make me weak before reaching my son, so I must stay alert and keep my eye out for any threat.

 **(-3-)**

Neutral POV (hopefully it's obvious who is speaking/thinking; better than saying different POV's every step of the way)

It was the knight's last mission before their freedom, and all were a bit excited, their horses serving as mirrors as they paced waiting for sight of the Bishop's entourage.

"Ah, as promised, the Bishop's carriage"  
"Our freedom, Bors."  
"Mm. I can almost taste it."  
"And your passage to Rome, Arthur."

From the many knights that fought, the few that remain sum up their circumstances in a small conversation, but Tristan's one word starts their "last" battle under Rome: "Woads."

As the Roman officers fight to protect the group down below(and sucking at it due to their inexperience with actual fieldwork no doubt), the thundering of hooves can be heard as Arthur's knights make their way to the discourse. While Tristan and Galahad fire their bows, Gawain, Bors, Arthur and Lancelot take to the ground, killing Woads left and right... and then you have Dagonet taking a swim with a couple of fresh corpses, but all the same, their tactics are the reason for the victory against the rebels.

During all of this, our dear kitsune, knowing that her weakness and chains limited her abilities at the moment, maneuvered herself to lay flat on top of the carriage and wait for the climax. Up here she was safer, as while she did not trust the Romans to "accidentally" attack her, she hoped these forest people would respect that this was not her fight; that her chains showed no love for the empire that has suppressed them for so long.

Hearing that annoying ass-kisser or whatever blabbering in Latin prayers was not what she wanted to hear at the end of such a battle; she was used to silence, a small respect paid to the dead, yet the spineless fool never seemed to shut up, just like that small dog she saw centuries ago... like a chihuahua.

"Hmm, does this actually work? I don't feel any different, mustn't be doing it right." Now that was intriguing, something new. Crawling to peak over the edge as quietly as possible, she got her first look at the new arrivals, and my my had it been a while since she someone attractive. Each had a glorious trait, but since Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru, even Naraku... especially Naraku... she knew looks weren't everything. Feeling eyes on her, she found a male with messy hair and gorgeous eyes staring at her in guarded interest, trying to decipher friend from foe.

"...Ancient tricks for an ancient dog. Speaking of such, where is our chained vixen?" Came the Bishop's annoying accent. After decades of living in the dungeons of the Pope's domain, you'd think she'd get used to it, but it still grossed her out.

"Maybe if you humans looked up for once you might find that some questions may not need to be asked you old fart." Even after centuries, Kagome's childish retorts never seem to mature.

"Ah yes, come down, would you? I hate having to yank your chain," at this she knew he would love nothing more, yet was behaving in front of this new Arthur Castus figure. At the set of his jaw after hearing mention of her chains, she gained a little comfort knowing there might be a somewhat respectable Roman in the Empire after all. Gingerly, Kagome lifted herself up, situated the chain so that it would get hooked on the way down, and jumped to land gracefully on feet. "It was nice to lay down for once without having to guard my purity around your men." She probably shouldn't have mentioned such from the hardening of Bishop's eyes, yet she couldn't help being witty with such new, interesting company.

Looking around now, it was a welcoming sight to see the tense bodies of the new arrivals, their protectiveness of a stranger something I haven't seen since my days with Sango when one didn't expect something in return(though with the way mister double swords was checking out my ass, maybe a little reciprocation was on their minds).

It seemed Arthur had found himself speechless; to see this interaction between a well-spoken, exotic beauty(indicating some form of education) who the Bishop had put in chains and left to be ravaged, his faith in Rome withered slightly, like a flower which had bloomed too long. Even as Bishop tried to direct the conversation back to his Knights, Arthur was distracted by the troubling atmosphere surrounding his knights; he knew in their culture, women were protected, and some have slivers of memory indicating a sister or promised, so feeling their mix of protectiveness for this new female in their midst, and increased ire toward the Roman officers before them was disconcerting to say the least.

For another knight, it was like his childhood memories were rekindled and suddenly strong enough to view in detail, like a parent shoving a picture book into his hands. Somehow, he knew this woman, knew her face, and to think that he was seeing someone from his Sarmatian life was a little overwhelming. Being the youngest knight, he was brought in a little later than the others at a younger age. The year his brothers were taken, he was too young and remained home. A year past and it was as though someone had salted their fields with the tears of the mothers who watched their sons be taken too soon to see them grow; he had lost his mother that winter when food was sparse due to what food they produced being taken by traveling Roman soldiers. His mother, in the hope of protecting her child snuck her food to him as father had disappeared one night to hunt and never returned.

It was the very next spring that he met Kagome. She arrived in chains, a red-haired boy standing at her hip protectively. They were introduced as a gift from the Roman Empire until fall, a goddess to give life to our barren fields that would feed their future knights and their horses. By this time, Galahad has become a silent child after his parents' death at the age of 8. He did not play with the village children but was intrigued by this new woman. On the first full moon of spring, after the fields were seeded, he stayed awake to spy on the newcomers and find out how they would heal the land, finding a Fox goddess and her kit walking through the fields with an ethereal glow.

"Come out little wolf, no need to hide. Would you like to help?" Came a melodic voice that captured the young boy's attention.

"You can help Mama water the plants, then I can show you my spinning tops and we can play a game if you want. I always get bored cause there is nothing more I can do," Shippo said, which seemed to break the spell on the boy. Galahad walked up to the woman, ready to help in something that might have saved his family, only to be distracted by the fluffy swaying things behind her. Reaching to grasp one, he found only air as it moved out the way. This continued for a little while in the moonlight; the Kitsunes completing their chores while distracting a lost wolf pup from his grief with an evasive prey.  
For the next few months until the harvesting season, Galahad became increasingly attached. They became his surrogate family, and when Kagome and the women weren't tending the fields, she taught Galahad how to hunt with the bow while Shippo helped him prank other members of their village. That is, until the day came that the Romans were to return their prize to her cell on display for the rich and powerful. Not knowing whether they would cross paths again, Kagome scent marked him as hers and Shippo marked him as blood one of their blood, a sibling. Not 2 years later, Galahad was taken by Rome and yet here they were, 15 years later and she doesn't seem to have changed.

"Mother..."


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Sorry that this is taking so long to update. My ideas are there, but I have ad tests every week and finals next week. Expect more updates soon! And thank you all for your support; hopefully you enjoy this chapter. It is a little shorter, but as I said, more will be delivered soon ;)

Without further ado, the fourth installment of The Caged Bird:

 **('3')**

"Mother... is that you?"

While his brothers questioned his sanity, only Gawain could attest to the possibility, being the closest to Galahad. He had heard stories of the woman who helped him in his grief and gave him the strength and abilities to survive this way of life, even if killing still disturbed him.

"Galahad, what are you talking about, this woman looks barely your age, but if you aren't delusional, she has aged beautifully," was Lancelot of course. Dagonet only looked on confused, while looking for any damage to Galahad's skull that may have caused such delusions, as well as the woman's bare feet and hands for any injury in need of healing. Tristan looked on with a blank a look, though his eyes reflected the mistrust he felt for such an increasingly interesting individual. Bors couldn't really care, his only thought being of Vanora and the possibilities of a 12th child. Then there was Arthur, our dear noble and naive boy of a man, who looked on with disbelief.

"Arthur, it seems your knights might have been bashed in combat too many times." Germanius's combat not only awoke a chuckle from his Romans, but a glare from the chained vixen in his possession.

That one word had triggered something in Kagome, waking her inner beast and thinning her pupils to slits as testimony to the slight change of conscience. It had been a year since seeing her pup, but hearing 'mother' instead of 'okaasan' brought forth memories of one she surely thought might never cross her path again, as is the tendency of Sarmatian men. "Hello Pup, my little Galahad" such was spoken with so much care and longing that heads turned to the source. Kagome, in instinct, had released her glamour to reveal 6 tails, a way for kitsune to recognize and great another of family in a display of trust and protection. Her raven black markings highlighted her high cheekbones and gave a natural eyeliner to make her eyes bigger. She gained a glow as her youki and reiki resonated in this form for the first time in a long time since her last harvest, leaving a picture that truly showed why she was seen as a goddess in the many cultures she had interacted with. Stepping forward, she prepared to embrace the first familiar face she'd welcomed in a long time, only to restrained by the chains that tied her to the carriage.

Becoming frantic, like any mother unable to embrace and reassured herself that her kit was healthy and safe, she pulled at the chains, tearing up the flesh in her hands as her gloves filled with blood that leaked out the sides. Her pupils narrowed to full slits as fangs protruded from growling lips in show of her desperation and frustration at being too weak to find the strength to break her restraints.

All of this happened in a matter a half a minute before Galahad was able to break from his trance, racing forward to end both of their suffering. While Kagome was unable to do so in her restrained state, Galahad hugged her, unconsciously exposing his neck in the process to soothe his mother by placing her nose near to area that carried his smell the strongest. Kagome went limp, inhaling a scent she hadn't smelt in 15 years. A growl was released as she lightly bit into his neck, like she was reprimanding a child for running away as instinct dictated. At this, the knights stepped forward to stop her, only to be met by a growl of warning and red eyes. Releasing him, she was able to clean and heal the wound with her saliva before leaning back to bump foreheads and noses.

"My dear kit. It's been too long."

Galahad smiled in a way none of his brothers had seen since he was brought before them, and suddenly found the truth behind his words; this was in fact his mother if she could make their brooding brother smile with such brilliant intensity. Though, Arthur and his knights were not the only ones to see the significance of this reunion.

With a nod of his head, Germanius had his squire(Percy?) yank her back by the chain, causing her to stumble and fall to the ground. Immediately, the knights are ready for her defense, though waiting for Arthur's go ahead due to the Roman's complicated politics and respect for the man who gave them the same in return.

"Dumb thing doesn't know what she's doing. Shall we head to the wall, I am in much need of some rest." Not even waiting for an affirmative, the Bishop was on his way to the carriage, avoiding the weak females form as he went.

After days of weakness, it seemed that the emotional stress of finding family was the catalyst to her collapse. Though conscience, Kagome found her muscles not responding. "Get up Hell Bitch" as registered with a powerful kick to her ribs from the Roman guard she had taken an ear off of not a fortnight ago. She only smiled as she saw Galahad put his blade to the offending man's neck in warning. "She walks behind the carriage, and if she can't walk, she will be dragged as per the Bishop's commands."

Hearing this, Arthur became further disgusted and distrustful of this Bishop. "My men shall take care of her so that you don't have to worry yourselves with keeping her intact. Bishop?" The bishop only waved a hand outside the window, to which the guard unhooked her chains to give to Arthur. Seeing him about to hand them to Galahad, she yelled "no. I will not have my son hold my bloodied chains. Please." She couldn't help it; no one should ever have to do such unless they are breaking said chains, especially her own child.

Galahad looked hurt, but Gawain just clapped him on the shoulder and shook his head. "Galahad, if Dagonet agreed, would you allow it. He can look to any injuries as well." Seeing this as reasonable, he could only nod as he went to pick up his mother, further saddened by the lightness of her weight and dullness of her tails' fur. As she was walked to Dagonet, Arthur asked "My Lady, would you mind hiding your features again? I am sorry, but our village will not take lightly to such an appearance."

Kagome could only nod as she focused on her glamour, a chore she had perfected in the hope that no Roman would fancy one of her tails, only ever releasing such when performing her duties for any pagan villages under the Pope's fat thumb(his way of showing he was strong enough to enslave their dieties).

Once returned to her human appearance, she was placed delicately in front of Dagonet, who proceeded to attach her chains to his person in case they needed to jump at the possible approach of any foe.

Galahad, seeing that she was comfortable enough and in good hands, rested his hand on her cheek, and turmoil of emotions storming in his head at finally finding her, but in such a state that enraged his ire for Bishop. The only thing that came with the Bishop was the prospect of freedom, and his delivery of the only family he really has left. Though as he mounted and they set their course to the wall, he couldn't help but question where his blood brother was; Shippo never left his mother's side, so where was he?


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Oh, wow, would you look what just happened. Oh my goodness. WELL, this just flowed out of me, and I am excited with how the story is steadily progressing. I hope you enjoy it as much as I do!

Make way, Make way, for the fifth installment of The Caged Bird.

 **('3')**

Knowing his mother was in good hands, and probably in a state that he should hold off asking about his big brother, Galahad mounted his horse like his brothers. As they started on their way, Kagome, even in her tired state, could feel the eyes from the trees, following their movements like bats from a cave waiting for the darkness to set. Still, they did not feel threatening on her, but more of a wariness for the unknown, which is understandable seeing as many of their people just witnessed her demonic display.

As the entourage moved, Sarmatian Knights taking the lead, the boys felt a slight awkwardness that was unusual in the company. What are you supposed to do when a beautiful woman that didn't look old enough to be a mother to one of their brother's age shows up, and not only is she in chains, but chained like a pet to a Roman. Yes, her transformation was unsettling, but her lack of aggression versus protectiveness allowed them to hold off judgement for their brother's sake, albeit Arthur having a slightly harder time.

"Boys, stop pussyfooting and speak. I won't judge you; hell, it's been too long since I have heard good conversation." Was how Kagome thought to disperse the thick air, similar to the fog that seemed to hang over this land.

Caught of guard by the language, Bors was the first to laugh outright. "Oh, you'll fit right in. Already funnier than Galahad has been for the last 13 years." Thus, starting the familiar conversation, save for a pair of new ears if you don't count the Romans traveling paces behind them.

As they carried on, Dagonet made a point to drift back in the pack so as not to cause to much worry. "My Lady, do you have any specific injuries that need attention currently?"

This startled Kagome, as the giant had not spoken much since the start of the journey. "Nothing too serious that a meal and rest won't fix. Thought the gloves I could do without; not exactly the warmest pair I have ever worn, though they have their moments. Maybe new clothes as well seeing as you decided to take a swim earlier," she ended teasingly, though the hint at the strange chained gloves did grab the gentle giant's attention. Trusting his war horse to continue with the group, he gently raised the cuffs to investigate the contraption.

"… beautiful Sarmatian woman- why do you think we left?" Grabbed her attention from the hands on her arms.

"What are you trying to say Bors?" This grabbed the boys' attention, making the men smirk at their brother being called out.

"Well, I mean, you're not in Sarmatia, so no need to go back now is there? I have all I need right here." Ah, that would be mister double swords… Lancelot if she had heard correctly?

"And why the two swords? Compensating for something? One not enough to get it done? Or is it to make up for a lack in endurance?" Oh, how she had missed these fun conversations. You would be surprised how monks in the dungeons she was held in never batted an eye at her but kept her on guard for her son's sake. Making them unnerved and uncomfortable was the only entertainment she had for a long time.

"You could always find out," was delivered with a smirk from Lancelot, before getting a punch in the arm from Galahad.

As the conversation returns to future plans, Kagome looks up to see Dagonet's face set in a slight scowl. Looking down, she realized he had found the dried blood from where it had dripped out of the cuffs. "Sir Dagonet, please keep it quite until we reach the wall; I do not want to cause any unneeded disturbance as only the Bishop has a key to offer."

"Fine, but you may call me Dagonet only."

"As long as you call me only Kagome in return; Lady is a bit much when not in public places." As this, the giant gave a smile, something Kagome found she quite liked seeing.

 **('3')**

Finally, having ridden along the wall for a while, the group finally reached the town. Kagome found she much preferred the feel compared to that of Rome and the like; there were of course the few that seemed more of "noble" Roman blood that seemed to stick up their noses as the knights passed, yet bow for the bishop's carriage, but the Britains seemed like better people; more similar to a home she hadn't seen in many years.

Reaching the courtyard, Kagome couldn't help but laugh at seeing a large group of children waiting by the gate by a pretty redheaded woman, no doubt Bors' woman and 11 bastards. Oh, how she adored children; their existence were the only highlights of her services to Rome. When visiting the villages farther from the reaches of the Catholic Church, she found herself among communities still respectful of their ancestors' pagan roots and beliefs. In her vixen form, the parents trusted their deity to watch over the children as they did their parts for field preparation and harvesting, allowing her time to teach the children games and songs, giving Shippo the ability to feel like the kit he is and not a slave to an empire from which they could not escape due to its massive size and reach. Oh, her kit… she couldn't wait until he was in her arms again. In a year he couldn't have grown much, but it was still a year she missed out on…. "Kagome"

Startled out of her reverie, she looked to see that Dagonet had dismounted and was ready to help her down since she had not access to her posable thumbs. Upon removal, Dagonet, like Galahad, was unsettled by her light weight. "Lady Kagome (it would be uncouth to use too much formality in public, especially with listening ear of the Bishop and his attendants nearby), when was the last time that you ate?"

Now that took her back. She hadn't had access to her hands since receiving the gloves, which were commissioned and purchased at the port town, so… "probably a week?"

Immediately she noticed the subtle change in the knights around her. They were worried for her wellbeing, something she hadn't explicitly brought up unlike other woman who would have probably complained by now and hearing such a grave reminder that this woman had undoubtedly experienced horrible things since traveling with the Bishop, their ire for the Roman Empire rose.

Seeing the tenseness in his company, Arthur sought to deal with this diplomatically. "Bishop, please, my quarters have been made available to you."

"Ah yes. I must rest." And with that, the Bishop was off without looking back, abruptly dismissing their presence. "Percy, grab the pet, would you? Cannot have her running off."

Percy nervously stepped forward, only to be met with Galahad disapproval before he was pulled back by Gawain. They knew that the Bishop held all of their lives until tomorrow, and as much as they hated it, they could not do anything for the moment. Kagome gestured for Dagonet to pass the chains sadly, though refusing to show a sad front. "I'll see you boys at dinner."

"Lady Kagome, I will speak with His Holiness at our meeting. I am sorry I cannot truly do more at this moment without repercussion" Arthur said, regret clearly displayed on his face as she was led past.

"I completely understand. You will be joining us for dinner, won't you?" She had stopped in front of Arthur, ignoring the tugging on her chain as Percy was a weak imbecile anyway. Arthur could see what she was doing; if Arthur agreed, the Bishop would be pushed into accepting such pleasantries and allowing such interactions in the hopes of good faith.

"Of course. I am sure we all wish to hear any stories regarding Galahad." He replied with a smile, impressed by the woman's knowledge of politics, further proving his assessment that she was of a noble birth giving the opportunity for education.

Nodding her head, Kagome continued on, giving Galahad a peck on the check, enjoying how his cheeks brightened in embarrassment. "See you soon pup."


	6. Chapter 6

Dear lovely reader,

It has been a long time, and I apologize from the bottom of my heart. I have been taking summer classes and doing apprenticeships in other countries that have left me passed out at the end of the day, and suddenly school has started yet again. I hope to update more regularly again, but please forgive me if my junior year class schedule holds me back.

Without further ado, here is my next installment of The Caged Bird. (Warning: sexual and torture themes)

 **('-')**

"You filthy little heathen whore! How dare you?!"

"Wow, didn't know you really had it in you Bishop. I thought holy men didn't use such words? And to think I was a whore- you've failed so many times, hell I've protected my virtue for so long I should be a saint by your standards."

"How dare you talk to the Bishop-" and Percy hits the ground as tails swing his legs out from under him.

"Oh no, what were your plans for tonight, Germanius? Sick another hound on the bitch? See if she gives? Sorry, but I am not a bitch; vixens are highly refined in comparison."

This was all said, and more, upon arrival to the Commander's Quarters, if you couldn't tell. Upon arrival, Kagome had been pushed against the wall, held by the throat by our Bishop in the weak, raw hopes of intimidation, as Percy tried to hold the chain. Kagome dropped her illusion to preserve energy in such close quarters, but with dinner happening that night, she knew she just had to last about an hour; and oh, what an hour it would be…

Pissed, Bishop made to step away, only to be pulled against the vixen's voluptuous body by her tails, his ear entangled with the lips and tongue. "I mean, unless it was you who wanted to do the gardening-" lips traveled to bite and suck on his ear lobe "-after all, I could still be somewhat virtuous if a man so close to the Lord's hand was the one to take me-" and traveling down, licking to the junction of neck and throat, "- but then again" bite down hard "I am no little boy, and I will not be a hypocrite." With that she pushed him away, smirk on her lips as she could tell she had aroused the man.

Pain suddenly exploded on her cheek as the Bishop nodded to Percy, who during her fun distraction had recovered, and punched her cheek. A knee to her empty stomach had her falling, her legs swept from under her, only to know what was to come as feet made full impact with her hide. They made sure to keep it below her ribcage and above the pelvis, but if they missed the impact on her bones always made a dull ache that vibrated through her in a rather unpleasant fashion. As Percy continued his attack, Bishop took the time to secure her chains to the wall.

"Enough, Percy." As Percy took a step back for a breather, the Bishop crouched in her face and pulled her hair to raise her face. "Oh, my dear, in short time you may be free, but remember that until then you are under my tender care." His free hand, in her weakened state, took advantage in starting to travel from her shoulder down. "And while you may have the opportunity to dine tonight, you will be traveling through very dangerous territory these next few days. Be careful for your kits sake yes?" and as his hand made to dip closer past her hips, he dodged her lunge for his jugular, red eyes blazing as her beast called for the blood of the unwelcome offending male in front od her. "You do the same Bishop. Make good choices in the near future."

Now that the seemingly traditional night events were taken place, temporary peace settled upon the room as they all seemed to need a form of rest for different reasons, but reasons all the same. As Kagome rested against the wall, chained to her corner, the men took to their planning for the meeting, something breaking as some point, until a guard came to escort the Bishop to the meeting.

"Vixen, you'd do well to keep your mouth shut unless addressed and head down." All he received was an impassive look as she made to follow, not really caring as Percy carried her chains forward in the hopes of reaching the chamber first to attain the significant placement deemed proper for his lordship.

 **('0')**

Throughout all this, even during the walk, Kagome found it hard to focus. It was as if she was going into shock after so many things occurring that day. From weakness due to lack of any sustenance except for the blood gained from failed attacks, lack of restful sleep to prevent such attacks, and the constant blood loss she withstood after the graceful addition of her new and improved gloves, her body was near its breaking point even after the decades of abuse suffered in the dungeons of the Vatican. Then, today she found her long lost kit, and her instincts were going haywire. Yes, she was reunited, but she was not in a good physical or mental state to take care of one kit, yet alone two in the near future. She should be the one protecting them, never separated, yet she is so weak that she can only seem to find sadness and shame clouding her joy for her pups to be so near yet so far. And the worry for Shippo continues growing as this long journey wears on, unknowing if he is safe and cared for or not. Just… there were too many thoughts clouding her head, and Kagome did not have the energy needed to sort through them all at the moment-

"-Kagome-" "-mother-" at the sudden realization that she was being called, reality snapped back into place like a rubber band. "Mother, are you alright?" Kagome felt her kit's hands lift her face, heard his intake of breath at seeing the bruise on her cheek, and smelled as his emotions shifted.

"Galahad, I am fine, just tired." And so, as the Bishop was lead to a place at the round table, Kagome, chains and all, were taken by her son and placed on his lap as he too took his place at the table, his glare warning off Percy from saying anything. She could feel the knights' worry and curiosity, Arthur's trepidation, and the Bishop's annoyance as if tangible in the atmosphere surrounding this assembly.

All seemed to go rather smoothly, until Bishop requested only Arthur's presence, and seemingly taboo comment in this room created to give a chance at equality, but even so, anger was quickly added to the toxic mix that had our knight's almost stomping out of the room until one comment was added by the ever observant Tristan, of course after he took the gold goblet for himself (I love that man). "Arthur, meet us at dinner. But, before that, what of the vixen's hands?" This made everyone pause, and Galahad felt his mother stiffen at the notion, a movement not unnoticed by Tristan, Lancelot or Dagonet.

Kagome turned to lock eyes with the Bishop, hoping for once he would try to keep the key to himself, hope that his self-preservation rather than love for torture and greed would take the reins, but at his maniacal grin, there seemed to be no hope. "Of course! Percy, give Arthur the key. You are all welcome to remove the chains for tonight, as it is a night for celebration at being almost free. However, I expect chains and pet intact and returned tomorrow." Arthur took the key from the boy, motioning Galahad closer, and in that moment, Kagome made sure to look at Dagonet, knowing he was the more medical man of the group.

Galahad stood Kagome on her feet, and in that moment, she made to turn only to be blocked by the ever-curious Tristan. She could tell he knew something wasn't right, but he also wanted to know what it was. From Tristan's eyes, he found the women increasingly more interesting, something about her exciting a more primitive side of him, and in that same way he felt the need to know what was wrong.

Dagonet moved forward, medical pack in hand, so as to stand by Arthur while other knights stood near, the Bishop only smiling in the background. "Galahad-" making sure he was looking in her eyes before continuing as she felt the key enter and turn "-it's okay." This made Galahad nervous and unsettled, his arms making sure to encase his mother as he heard the chains click open. As Arthur opened the gloves like a book, he felt anger rise as fast as the bile going up his throat.

These were no gloved cuffs they had ever seen before, even Dagonet stood frozen. As the gloves opened, the wings moving to each side, hands moved with as if stuck to the sides. The smell encased the group in iron as all they could see was the rust color of blood that seemed to coat the gloves. Spikes could be seen poking out of the hands on each side, empty holes and fresh dark blood indicating how spikes from the opposite side were long enough to penetrate the opposing hand. Tristan was the first to move forward, gentle in the way his hands slowly caressed one of the injured appendages, slowly pulling it from it's impaling prison. Broken from his reverie, Lancelot was the next to step forward, proceeding to do the same with the next hand, leaving Arthur to keep the torture device steady and Dagonet the time to find the correct herbs and bandages in his bag.

No one could say anything, and even as Bors and Gawain moved toward the Bishop, they were stopped by one pointed look from Arthur. They all were still servants to Rome, and had to act accordingly even in horrific moments like these, and the Bishop did not bother hiding the joy he felt at seeing the conflict in their body language as the wolves fought their instinct to rise against the figure that brought such pain to a mother of one of their own.

The silence was finally broken by a tired Kagome though, who always seemed to be the one to try and put others before herself. "As I said, it's okay. Nothing a full meal won't fix." And with that, Dagonet proceeded to finish his bandages after those rough 10 minutes, Galahad picked up his mother, and Bors made the obvious point to usher them all quickly to Vanora's to stop any quarrels, give them an atmosphere to recuperate in, and most of all, hold his Vanora and make sure she was safe.

Bloody gloves still in his hands, Arthur turned to the Bishop after taking a minute to re-center himself in the face of a superior. "So, Bishop."

 **(*-*)**

Well, my plans are finally coming together. One meal and our dear Kagome is going to get that fight back in her, and then she's off to find Shippo and maybe more. I'm trying to figure out which knight I want her with, and how the Saxons will interact with her. Any ideas?


	7. Chapter 7

Dearest Reader, thank you for your support. I am so sorry for the lack of updates but I have been struggling in my junior year with challenging classes filling an equally challenging course load. Happy Thanksgiving for those in the US, and I hope you enjoy my 7th installment of The Caged Bird.

('o')

\- Viewer POV of the conversation between commander and Bishop –

…

"Rome has issued a final order for you and your men."

"Final order?" Obviously, the Bishop was just adding to the fire raging in Arthur's core.

"You are to travel north to rescue the family of Marius Honorius and return, in particular, with Marius's son, Alecto. Alecto is the Pope's favorite godchild and pupil. It is his destiny to become a bishop, perhaps even pope one day."

Arthur stood, distressed and angered. "On this day you ask this of my men. On this day. They have risked their lives for 1 5 years for a cause not of their own. And now, on the day they are to be liberated, you send them on a mission which is far more dangerous than any other they have undertaken. You tell me, Bishop, how do l go to my men and tell them that instead of freedom l offer death?"

"If your men are truly the knights of legend, perhaps some will survive. If it is God's will. Your men want to go home and to get home they need to cross the entire breadth of the Roman Empire. Deserters would be hunted down like dogs. Will you defy the Pope, Arthur? Rome? God himself?"

"Everything I've done has been for the Church and for Rome. Do not mistake a loyal soldier for a fool, Germanius."

"Would you leave a defenseless Roman boy, destined to lead our church, at the hands of the Saxons?! Fulfill this mission, and your men will receive their discharge. Their papers will be waiting here the moment they return. You have my word."

"And what of the woman you harbor as a slave? What will you do with the Lady Kagome?"

"Ha, that is no lady. Do not be fooled by her trickery, Arthur. She is a pagan goddess, a vixen of lies and trickery."

"What will you do with her, Bishop. I will not ask again."

"She is to travel with your men. Alongside the boy, there is her first child. She hopes to regain what she lost and will remain here away from the Roman empire."

"And what of the Saxons?"

"I am sure she will deal with it. She had lived with the church for decades- I am sure she will grab the everlasting attention when caught by the Saxons."

"But the child-" "-is no child of the church, but a pagan demon unworthy of our protection any longer."

"You call these-" gestures to the bloody metal gloves held in his hands, "-protection? These are chains bound in fear and hatred, not the love of the church. You will do best to stay away from the lady as of now she is under my protection. Do not concern yourself with her any longer."

"Of course, the demon is yours to do what you will once you leave for the estate with her in tow."

"You think very hard on your vows Bishop for I will hold you to them. Break them, and no Roman legion, papal army, nor God Himself will protect you. That is my word."

\- The Sarmatian Knights -

"Kit, put me down! I assure you, I am perfectly fine walking on my own!"

"Am I assure you, mother, that I will be caring you until we get you seated with a full stomach."

"Now I see where Galahad gets it. That brooding is written all over your face, my lady." Came Gawain's input on the adorable situation. As the knights walked to the tavern, Galahad walked in the middle with and pouting Kagome in his arms. The atmosphere had lightened a little with the banter, but their minds remained fogged with the deep-seated hatred to the Roman that remained with Arthur.

"And what a beautiful face it is, my lady. Even a pout looks good on you." Of course, Lancelot the womanizer butts in before dodging a playful kick to his face from the lady in question.

Arriving at the tavern, their sights were immediately drawn to the Roman officers partying with the tavern whores, or rather, servers/waitresses. The officers paid no mind to the knights except for a sneer, and a hungry glare at lady Kagome and her exposed legs (she was dragged, so any shoes would have worn out, and the bottom of a dress would have caught, so she is wearing a simple, very worn dress that reaches we knees. Certainly, something not seen in Rome but accepted away from the super-conservative capital of the Roman Empire. So indeed, Kagome's hair is very tangled and wearing a plain, tan dress that has seen better days). Walking by to their table, a guard of the bishops reached up to feel her calf, only to be stopped by Lancelot's hand on his wrist and a glare from other members of their entourage.

As the others sat, Galahad placing Kagome on one of his legs, her wrapped hands around her son's neck to steady herself, Bors found his woman in the most romantic way.

"Vanora! Come 'ere!" She came over with a slap and a kiss as an answer. Kagome looked on with a laugh at the oddly loving sight. "Vanora, I got someone you should meet! This 'ere is Kagome, Galahad's mom," that caught her attention.

"But she looks so young." Vanora was so confused, turning in her lovers' arms.

"Adopted mother, don't worry. It's nice to meet you." Kagome smiled at the day, seeing a bit of a Sango in her strength of character. She hoped for another sister in this time and had yet to bond with anyone besides her sons.

"Well dear, let's get you fed and cleaned up. You look half-starved to date with that dress hanging on you like that. One, help the lady please."

"Of course, mum."

And so, the night continued as the knights drank ale and played games, though without Galahad at first. As the time passed, Galahad fed Kagome on his lap to her chagrin (yet, the happiness her aura exuded seemed to affect everyone's attitude as the tavern became livelier). After eating her full, One and some of the other bastards took her to clean up as Vanora manned the bar. Galahad was antsy at first, being separated again, but calmed, trusting the girls to take good care of her. With ale from Gawain, he loosened up and began to enjoy the night. The boys threw knives, drank ale, and entertained the whores that found their way from the Romans' to the Knights' laps. Tristram enjoyed his corner with an apple and a lady (lol, eve and the forbidden fruit, you rascal) as Dagonet stayed standing as their watchman.

—- In the washroom —

Kagome was thankful for the girls' help, knowing getting the years of dust off would be difficult in her own, but fearful. Fearful of the scars that marred her skin from her travels before she became a demon all those decades ago. One, as soon as the dress was removed, seemed to understand as she sent the younger ones away, but she still seemed to shake as she and Four helped her scrub away dirt and untangle her raven hair. The water, though not clear at the beginning, took a brown, rusty hue as dirt and old blood settles in the water. When it came to her hands, she made sure to remove the wrappings in the water to seem as though the blood was washed away. The healing was still not as fast as she wanted, but it helped to convince the girls she was fine as the bruises were yellow, and the holes scanned and smaller than earlier.

Vanora came in with one of One's old dresses, a light blue to match Kagome's eyes, and some worn boots to keep her feet warm in the coming winter. But what she was met with was surprising. The woman she had first seen had unruly hair and tan, dirty skin. But this was a lady with ivory skin and wavy raven locks that tinted blue. Her skin was still pink from being rubbed raw, but it looks smooth. But the scars were far more than any woman should have to bear, or any warrior able to survive. Her right side looked as though something bit and tore out her side, while claw marks and bites continued on everywhere except her face. Vanora expected an abusive history from how she arrived, carried in Galahad's arms, but to see such extensive wounds from things she couldn't imagine brought forth a strong respect for the woman.

"That's much better. Let's get you back to the boys." Dressed and clean, Vanora, One and Four escorted Kagome back to the knights.

— back to the tavern hall —-

Galahad through his knife, hitting the target, only for it to be nailed by Tristram's own. "Tristram, how do you do that?" Came Gawain with his whore behind him.

"I aim for the middle."

 _Thunk._ "As do I." Came Kagome who had gone unnoticed. When walking back to the table she had grabbed a knife from a table and hit Tristam's knife on the hilt. As such, she attracted a lot of attention. "Thank you, Vanora." She said to the woman as she returned to the bar to take her son from Bors.

"Mother, you look as beautiful as I remember!" And indeed, she did. As the men in the vicinity could not deny the newly founded allure she exuded as the lights caught on her hair in a blue tinge, sparkled in her blue eyes, and reflected on her pale, ivory skin. The knights stood in greeting, paying little attention to their disgruntled tavern whores. Galahad made his way to embrace her, checking her hands and nodding in relief at their healing. He led her to his seat, and the entire way they couldn't help but admire her. The dress fit her thin frame while cupping her chest in a way that was heavily appreciated, while it slimed on her back to show where it cut in before her posterior. A simple dress it may have been, but it fit her well enough.

The knights returned to their chairs, as conversation returned, and Dagonet made his way back to Bors.

"Dagonet, where you been? We've got plans to make." And all Dagonet needed was a drink. Indeed, his admiration of Lady Kagome has grown, and seeing her cleaned up had definitely brought to mind many things. He needed to breathe and think, something Bors seemed to be good at making him do.

Lancelot, as you can imagine, was besotted, but when was he not when looking at a woman with a fine bosom and backside. The whore beside him thought to divert his attention but was only half successful.

Gawain seemed the most familiar with the woman. Having heard stories since Galahad was a child who cried himself to sleep every night on the ground beside him, it was stories of this woman that seemed to give him strength in their training sessions. There was a reason the boy was good with a bow, and another reason he sought to survive in hopes of finding her again. This woman, who took on an orphan and cared for his brother, was something uncommon. Let alone a beautiful woman from Sarmatia as far as he knew. One who could hold her own…

These last thoughts were similar to those going through Tristram's head. Indeed, the woman was intriguing, to say the least. Skilled with a knife to such a level was no joke, giving her a dangerous beauty. It reminded him of his home where the women in his village were taught to fight and that the way to gain favor was to beat them in combat. He thought little of life with an exclusive companion, but this woman's arrival seemed to be changing many things.

Their thoughts were interrupted with Bors' voice. "Shut up! Vanora will sing."

"No, no." Vanora was answered with everyone chanting "Sing!" until she gave in.

"Sing about home."  
"Don't drop the baby." Said Gawain which earned a slight smile from Kagome.

"Land of Bear, Land of Eagle, Land that gave up birth and blessing, Land that leads us ever homewards. We will go home across the mountains. We will go home, we will go home, we will go home across the mountains. Hear our singing, hear our longing, we will go home across the mountains. We will go home, we will go home, we will go home across the mountains. We will go home, we will go home, we will go home across the mountains."

And during her song, a true sense of longing overtook the audience, especially the knights. Thoughts of home and the years since they had returned. Whether family members would still be there, whether they could find their nomadic tribes. And thoughts of how they couldn't even remember what a parent or sibling looked like, let alone their names. Kagome thought of her friends and family that wouldn't even be born for another couple centuries, and of her first son Shippo, whether he was safe and well cared for. Hope and fear mixed in their hearts, longing for the future and the past, and fear of the truth in the present.

And a man looked on, his Roman Commander uniform's breastplate weighing heavily against his heart at what he was about to ask of his men, knowing to ask was more commanding for such a mission. He turned to leave but was stopped at the call of his name by their squire.

The knights approached, Kagome and Galahad's side. "Arthur! You're not completely Roman yet, right?"

"Rus!" and laughter and bliss followed, only to be dampened by how Arthur's face fell with his next words. Kagome looked on, only able to guess what was to come since Germanius made sure to keep his plans to himself.

"Knights…brothers in arms…your courage has been tested beyond all limits. But I must ask you now for one further trial."

"Drink," as Bors made the light-hearted gesture with his hands.

"We must leave on a final mission for Rome before our freedom can be granted. Above the wall, far in the north, there is a Roman family in need of rescue. They are trapped by Saxons. Our orders are to secure their safety." It was met with laughter that fell into shaking heads and dread filled eyes. Denial rose among them, and Kagome could only look on with sadness as her son pulled away.

"Our duty to Rome, if it was ever a duty, is done. Our pact with Rome is done." Galahad's drunken voice rose, his hatred punctuating every word and syllable.

"Every knight here has laid his life on the line for you. For you. And instead of freedom, you want more blood? Our blood? You think more of Roman blood than you do of ours?"

"Bors! These are our orders. We leave at first light, and when we return your freedom will be waiting for you. A freedom we can embrace with honor."

"I am a free man! I will choose my own fate!"

"Yeah, yeah. We're all going to die someday. If it's a death from a Saxon hand that frightens you, stay home."

"Listen, if you're so eager to die, you can die right now!" Kagome stepped forward to touch her son's arm, hoping to prevent an altercation with Tristram. He turned to look at her with sadness and fear.

"Enough. Enough!" Lancelot tried to stop him as well but Galahad just pushed him away, shouting at Arthur "I've got something to live for!" turning back to embrace Kagome, holding her protectively in fear of losing her after only a day together.

"The Romans have broken their word. We have the word of Arthur. That is good enough. I'll prepare. Bors? You coming?" Dagonet spoke evenly, starting off. In passing Kagome, he made eye contact, nodding to her.

"Of course I'm coming! Can't let you go on your own! You'll all get killed! I'm just saying what you're all thinking! Vanora'll kill me."

"And you, Gawain?" Lancelot looked on as his brothers agreed and left one by one.

"I'm with you. Galahad as well." Galahad answered with a chuckle, turning to pour the wine and smash the wine pitcher in front of Arthur, reaching to carefully lead his mother away.

"My Lady, before you leave, is there anything you require for tomorrow." Immediately, Galahad stopped, his back tense. "What?"

"Galahad, she has been requested to go by the Bishop-"

"I don't care what the Bishop wants-"

"Galahad, it's for Shippo." It caused Galahad to stop. "Arthur, am I correct?"

"Yes, my Lady. Your son is with the Roman boy we seek."

"My Lord, I would like a bow and short sword, please. Will I be chained?" This was all spoken with her back to them. She refused to show weakness, but light shaking in her hands and shoulders shared all with the seasoned fighters.

"Only in Roman territory, then you are free."

"Very well. I will see you tomorrow, and please don't forget the key." With that, she gestured for Galahad and herself to continue on, following Gawain to the knights' quarters. If Germanius cared for her whereabouts, he would make it known. Until then, she had a kit to comfort.

('o')

There you have it! The winter holidays bring finals then celebration, then a break during which I aim to post more. Please let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

Hello, my dears! Classes are over, finals are here, and I needed a break. So instead of being a responsible individual, I have come forth with another chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

('o')

Arthur entered the stable the next morning to find his men stone-faced, their horses antsy. They looked on, preparing themselves for the harsh ride in foreign territory, not knowing whether they would survive this journey, and if not, how long it would last. Galahad rode his white stallion in circles, his nervous energy vibrating through his mount with uneasiness. "Knights, Jols." He gave a nod, then took a second look around. "Galahad, where is Lady Kagome?"

"After a guard brought the materials you provided, I moved outside to let her change only to find that one of the bishop's men was standing there with her chained gloves on a platter." He did not expand, as though it irked them, they knew it was only a matter of time before their lady arrived with the bishop in tow.

Not a minute later came his entourage with Horton(or as I have called him, Percy cause i am an imbecile) leading, and guards bringing up the rear with a chained woman. This woman brought a lot of attention to herself, but not out of pain but of pleasure you might say. In place of the bloodied and dirtied woman, yesterday stood a shieldmaiden, a warrior goddess. She had leather armor that seemed brought attention to her ampleness, and with her leather armguards, you knew she was an archer at the ready. Her black leather armor, similar to that of her son's, had layered shoulders to deflect the unluckily aimed sword and lead to a layered skirt that would serve the same purpose like that of a gladiatrix. Her legs were clothed in leather as well, he feet carried in boots that showed the slight bulge of a hidden dagger. At her hips sat a short sword and a quiver of arrows, her bow over her shoulder. Her hair shown in the daylight with its characteristic blue tint now that it was clean, but unkempt now doubt to the reason that her hands were bound. The guards probably only gave her enough time to get dressed, leaving her long hair in waves to her lower back.

Galahad stilled his steed, ready to approach, but it was the Bishop who broke the silence.

"To represent the Higher Court, I trust the secretary Horton, … Horton!" Percy/Horton stepped forward, and Kagome only looked on slightly bewildered. "All this time I could have sworn his name was Percy…" She whispered before being prodded in the side by her guard to shut up.

"To accompany you on your quest"

"Jols, spot him a horse."

Jols kind of looked on in disbelief before directing the rat of a man. "This way."

"God's speed as you fulfill your duty to Rome."

"My duty is also to my men."

"Then get them home."

The Knights moved to their mounts, while Kagome moved to her son before being stopped by her chain. "Bishop, I believe there was an agreement."

"Of course, my dear. I almost forgot." The bishop almost reluctantly retrieved the key to her cuffs from the robe, before passing them to Horton for 'safe keeping.' "Once you are out of Roman territory, you are free to do as you please." He turned to leave as his guard drop the chain but gave pause at her voice.

"And what of my son?"

"He should be in good hands alongside Alecto. At his safe return, you will both be free."

"Thank you, Bishop. And just as you give me your word, I must give you mine. If my son has come to any harm, you will pay. My word is not one to doubt. Trust me to keep it."

"My Lady is that a threat to the Roman Empire."

"No, of course not. It is a promise. After all, I was given the word of the Pope himself. So, you should have nothing to worry about yes."

It looked as though the Bishop was sweating, but after a swallow, he nodded yes with a half-smile that was not reassuring in the slightest. The knights did not miss this entail, but also found joy at the fact that this woman could strike fear, even bound in this man's chains.

Coming to Galahad's horse, she smiled at the anxious stallion, leaning forward to rest her head on his neck. Whispering words no one else heard, the stallion seemed to relax slightly, if to nudge the pretty lady towards his rider. "Thank you, sir."

Galahad jumped down to pick her up and help her onto his horse, in wonder at the woman who adopted him. Who knew such a wondrous treasure existed in his past, present and hopefully future. "Mother, did you ask Ferrin for permission?"

He, along with the other knights who heard before they set off could only smile at her reply. "But of course; a long journey with two people must be a little challenging."

('w')

Having left in the morning, they had ridden nonstop for a couple hours, fearing a rest in the trees that no doubt hid an ambush. Kagome sat in front of Galahad, small enough to not impair his views and able to rest comfortably into her son's chest as they rode. Her hands were sore but she knew that soon they would reach the estate, so she would hold on until then. She made no complaint, and the knights rode on, ever watchful for an attack, and riding hard to finish their mission fast and safe. It was undoubtedly these thoughts that jinxed them, as Tristan noticed the Woads following and growing closer and more persistent in their numbers.

(Tristan) "Woads. They're tracking us."

(Arthur) "Where?"

"Everywhere."

"Yaah!" a sudden attack of arrows and ropes set them into motion, the horses understanding the need to flee and trusting their riders to find a way out.

"Get back! Get back! This way!" Anyone with a brain could see they were being round up and cornered in a maze of the Woads' design, but with the spears and arrows as their other option, they had no choice but to follow. Cornered and surrounded by both spearmen and archers, there were too many to hope to beat, especially in such close quarters. Galahad held Kagome close to his chest with one hand, his sword in the other as the knights unconsciously moved to not only provide more protection for their youngest member but their pack's new female.

"What are you waiting for?" It was 2 horns that called the Woads off, their masses disappearing back into the forests from whence they came.

"Inish. Devil ghosts." Kagome was not only surprised by Dagonet's outburst but the emotion that backed his comment.

"Why would they not attack?"

"Merlin doesn't want us dead."

(*-*)

A few hours later, the trees cleared into an open field, a Roman estate looming in its background as people scurried about below. On approach, these people looked on in awe as the guards looked on in speculation, shutting the gate in their face.

" Who are you?"

"l am Arthur Castus, Commander of the Sarmatian Knights, sent by Bishop Germanius of Rome. Open the gate."

"lt is a wonder you have come. Good Jesus. Arthur and his knights. You have fought the Woads. Vile creatures." Out came this plump Roman, much like those she had seen in the capital and at other estates. His guards followed and he carried himself and his perfectly white clothing as if he was exuding the presence of a god.

"Our orders are to evacuate you immediately."

"But that... that is impossible."

"Which is Alecto?"

"l am Alecto." At the voice of the boy, she looked up but found no Shippo at his side. This brought forth anger and fear. Where was her son?

"Alecto is my son." _Then where is my son you were entrusted with…_

Kagome had stopped listening, looking to find Horton at the back of the group. She nudged Galahad to get his attention and move him closer, the small click of her chains yet again reminding him of her predicament. Realizing that this was finally a good time, he moved them closer.

"Horton, the key." Galahad was not going to take his time or be flowery. He wanted them off his mother now and did not want to deal with any nonsense. The shrimp seemed to feel his dislike and foreboding if disobeyed and quickly took it out from his pocket, hand quivering as he delivered it. Galahad immediately brought her hands closer, inserting the key and unlocking it before she could protest his doing it. Even knowing what was to come, Galahad had to brace himself before opening the gloves, and when a large presence moved closer, he realized Dag was there, ready to apply ointment and bandages.

Due to the lack of rough treatment this time, Kagome's hands were not as dirty or crusted in blood. The gloves still stank of iron but seemed cleaner which meant less tearing and blood loss. Galahad felt lightheaded, no matter how much he tried to be strong, so Dag moved forward to slowly detach her hands, watching the spikes leave holes in her hands reaching all the way through, blood swelling the passages at the sudden change in pressure. With each hand, Dag gently applied an antibacterial ointment mixed with honey to fight infection and wrapped her hands gently. All the while, Kagome was entranced by the large hands that both carried an ax into battle, and gently tended to the wounded. It reminded her of Jenenji, her half-demon friend who healed those that did not fear his intimidating appearance.

Before Dagonet could fully retreat, she leaned forward to nuzzle his check in thanks, then moving to comfort her son after being strong and tending to her. Dagonet seemed to stop breathing, taken by surprise at the action with slightly wider eyes. He moved back to give them space and moved back to sit by Bors. Bors looked over with a smirk, happy to finally see his Dag frazzled by a woman.

When Kagome was brought from her fuzzy moment, she noticed villagers in movement and the return of Tristan from his scouting trip. She again perused the villagers, as well as the Romans, and saw no red hair among the masses. She quickly dismounted before Galahad could object, and approached the Roman family. "Where is Shippo?"

"What? Who are you to talk to me?"

"I am someone who was promised by the Pope and Bishop that you would have my son now where is he?"

The rise in her tone brought Arthur's attention, seeing Gawain and Galahad dismounted and ready to hold her back or intervene.

"Oh, I remember you, you demon whore. Rome is throwing you away for good reason. Your son is no better, the monster sharing blood with a being of Hell is enough to sentence to dea-" and Kagome had him by the neck. Guards and knights alike stepped forward, but it was Arthur who calmed them,

"My Lady, please stop." He gently removed her hands, her bandages leaving blood stains on the Romans crisp clothes. "Indeed, she was given the word of the Bishop. Now, where is her son?" The man did not speak, but his wife and Alecto looked to a door being walled up by guards and servants. Arthur moved forth towards the group, ready to find the truth lying within.


	9. Chapter 9

The drums that rang in the back of everyone's ears seemed to add fire to everyone's feet, pushing them to move and pack faster than before. But it was the war-torn knights and their lady that stood still before a forbidden door for but a moment, before moved forward to bust it open.

('^')

Shippo knew not where he was or how long he had been there. His strength only held together by the scraps snuck into his cell by the lady of the house. Being still young for a fox kit, his body reflecting that of a 13-year-old, his body needed nourishment for growth and health. He fought to keep his two tails hidden in an illusion out of fear that the priests would take them as a prize. Oh, his tails… his mama… Kagome… she would be so proud to learn he had grown another tail. How long had it been since he had seen mama… it felt like forever but it couldn't be? She promised to find him in a year's time, and she would never break a promise. Not to her son. It was against their blood and instincts.

The journey to the family at first had been smooth. Yes, he had been given shackles, but the guards were forbidden by the pope to beat him. He was fed, and even though he felt like a dignified pet, it was better than the cold cell in the Vatican. In the few months, it took to reach Briton, his strength had grown. Illusion magic became easier, his reserves not depleting as fast. Reaching Briton was like finding a gold mine. Without the strong influence of the Romans, and the magic traveling through the trees as the Britons practiced their pagan rituals, the earth welcomed him. He was the fire that could replenish fields and their fertility, and for the first time in years, he felt that Kagome and he might have finally found a home. But it was not meant to be.

Upon reaching the Roman estate past Hadrian's Wall, he was frightened. They had ridden through dangerous woods full of men and women that were hostile to his guards but never him. But at reaching the wall, Shippo realized these roles had flipped. They were beyond the Roman empire, beyond the Pope's true influence, and he was frightened of what the family would hold.

At first, Alecto and his mother were kind. As long as he stayed out of the father's sight, he could have a relatively nice day. At night, he would sleep on the floor at the foot of Alecto's bed. Behind closed doors, he was kind as was his mother. But in front of servants, guards, and the head of the house Shippo was a personal servant to the future Pope. Untouchable yet beatable if he ever did something imperfectly. However, the servants that worked in the house grew mistrustful. They spread talk to the serfs of how the Master's son, Marius's son, treated a demon child with kindness. How they had to sleep in servants courters or in huts while the boy slept at the foot of a lord. The talk spread by starved and malicious slaves reached the guards, who then shared it with Marius.

Marius was furious. His son lied to him. Acted in front of him. Played a façade of lies, wearing a mask and risking sin by showing kindness to a demon. This was no child, but a demon and should be treated as such. By ignoring the demon, the child had sunk his malicious and sinful claws into his Alecto, possibly marring the visage of his opportunity to be related to a pope. No, Marius would not stand for this debauchery. But he would not sit down either (hehe get it). Thus, one night while his son and the demon were sleeping, he had guards enter Alecto's quarters and sack the boy. No, not fire him, but stuff the boy in a sack. Alecto fought, but upon seeing his father's personal guard, he knew he could do nothing to save his friend. Upon hearing screams, the Lady of the House ran to the commotion, but could only watch in horror with a hand over her mouth as a bag fought to free itself from the hands of its captor. She knew what had happened, but could do nothing to stop it. It was her place to be seen, not heard, and to raise her voice in defense of the child would only worsen the situation. She knew where the child would be taken, and she vowed to try and prolong his survival.

Shippo startled awake with the sudden cold breeze that rattled through the dungeon. He hadn't tried to smell anything after the first night, the pungent stench of death, rotting corpses and excrement burning his brain as it tried to process the information. But this breeze brought new scents. Accompanied by death, yes, but also something sweet. Unwashed bodies, horses, and … them. A brother of a seemingly past life, and his mother. The sudden smell forced his body to drop the illusion hiding his tails, the excitement draining his strength. Shippo tried to crawl closer to the door of his cage, made separate and no doubt used for hunting dogs of the past, but he could only whimper in pain.

('^')

Once Dagonet kicked open the door, Kagome moved to enter behind Gawain, Arthur, Dagonet, and Lancelot, but a hand held her back. Looking back, she saw not her son but Tristram, shaking his head slightly warning her from entering. Even with his human nose, he could smell the putrid stench emitted from the passageway. Knowing this, and how on edge she seemed to be, he hoped to keep her from freaking out in such close quarters. Kagome long bac at the door, but her head lowered in acceptance. Tristram was almost able to see small black ears droop on her head, and raven tails dipped in silver fall to the ground. They could only wait to see who or what came out of the hell hole.

('o')

"Who are these defilers of the Lord's temple?"

Lancelot: "Out of the way." Lancelot showed light into the first sells only to find rotting, starved corpses hanging from the walls and laying on the ground.

Lancelot: "The work of your god. ls this how he answers your prayers?"

Arthur: "See if there's any still alive."

"How dare you set foot in this holy place?" The priest moved to stop Lancelot only to receive his cold steel into his flesh.

"There was a man of God."

Lancelot: "Not my god!"

The men continued their search, another room in the catacombs opening to subzero cells and pits of green gas.

(Arthur) "This one's dead."

Gawain: "By this smell, they are all dead. And you." He pointed at the other priest who continued to glare at the knights, barely containing his rage from lashing out. "You even move, you join him."

"Arthur!" Dagonet broke open one of the pits, pulling out a boy of seemingly 10 summers, his blond hair and clothes dirty as his eyes reflected a blankness, no sound emitting from his trembling lips. "You must not fear me."

As Dagonet cared for the boy, checking him and waiting for a signal to leave, Arthur found a woman hidden in a subzero cavern cell. Her skin blue from old paint and the chill that seeped from the rock walls. Her lips and skin broken and bruised. Lancelot moved to look but was distracted by Gawain's voice. "Lance, there's a cage in the back." Gawain moved to look himself but was stopped, remaining a guard to the priest as Lancelot moved to look himself. The cage was it own, crafted from metal and not out of stone like the rest. It seemed large enough for a hound but was covered by a piece of fabric as if to hide something from sight. Obviously, the priest had tried to hide what was inside as the knights entered the dungeon.

Lancelot moved to carefully remove the cloth, and what he found brought forth a fit of anger. Dagonet remained with the boy and moved to watch the guard as Gawain went to help Lancelot seeing his stiffening back. "Lancelot, what is…it…" Gawain understood what made him pause. The cage was filthy, rust coded the hinges due to the moist air. But the small body inside… They knew undoubtedly who the child was… as Gawain moved to work the door open, Lancelot gazed on. The boy was cramped in his cage but stretched out as if he had tried to move to the cage door. His red hair was dirty, turning the color dark like the rust on his cage. But his inhuman extremities… Like when they first saw Lady Kagome's true form, his red and white tails were rugged and matted. But his paws…legs... they looked as if they had been broken and mangled, ensuring the pup couldn't run from his abusers.

When Gawain opened the cage, he reached out, gently petting the child to test for any amount of awareness. The child reacted on instinct, biting the offending hand but not yet piercing the skin so he could analyze the new arrivals. The scent of his mother, however, drifted around them, like a protective cloak that welcomed him home. "She's here?" He rasped out, throat dry without lubrication for so long.

Gawain nodded, Lancelot saying "ya kid, she's here." And the child changed. The knights could tell he tried to pick himself up, eyes light with excitement, but also strength undoubtedly to make his mama proud rather than worried. The knights knew it wouldn't fool her, but they smiled at seeing such strength in a child after such a bad experience. "Take me to her… please." Gawain leaned forward, and Shippo let Gawain pick him up, trying to hide the wince that such a movement made in jarring his bruises, cuts and broken extremities. "Come on, let's go see your mother and brother." The boy grinned up at the lion-maned man. "I'm Shippo." "Nice to meet you Shippo, I am Gawain and this is Lancelot. Arthur, are we ready?"

Gawain turned with Shippo, seeing a woman in Arthur's arms and a boy in Dagonet's.

"Lancelot, lead on." As everyone left, Gawain kicked the priest in the arse.

"Move it." He saw Shippo grin at that, no doubt feeling happy to see one of his abuser's dead, the other treated like the shite they were forced to live in.

('^')

Kagome watched as knights emerged from the hell pit, Lancelot in the lead.

"Water! Give me some water!" Came Arthur's voice, a woman in his arms looking broken and starved, the boy in Dagonet's arms no better. But it was with Gawain that Kagome recognized a new scent. After kicking the priest into the snow, she heard a chuff of a laugh, before he turned towards her, her dearest treasure in his arms. He was so dirty, but the light in Shippo's eyes reassured her as he smiled largely past his chapped and cracked lips.

"Mama!" It looked as if he went to jump, but at even activating his leg muscles he yelped in pain, nearly tumbling from Gawain's arms. But the cry had her moving, and his next howl at trying to break free to get to her broke the chains on her beast. In a flash, she had gently removed her kit from Gawain's arms, moving a distance from the knights and the people to check over her injured kit. She dropped her glamour, cradling him and purring, her tails cocooning him. Her red eyes warded off the worried knights, but softened on Galahad, allowing him closer. The knights, knowing such an appearance could cause an unneeded commotion, moved to shield the matriarch and her kits. Arthur and Dagonet continued to aid their charges, but with the addition of the Lady of the House's help, the damage was done. The master moved to Arthur and started problems that were resolved swiftly with the threat of his sword, and in these moments the vixen and her kits were granted privacy.

Kagome examined her kit with her reiki, and even with her depleted energy reserves, she would make sure his legs were healed. During all this, Galahad had dismounted and shielded the two, happy to see his blood brother and surprised to see him barely aged since the last he saw him. Shippo, even in pain, was so excited to see his mother and blood brother. He nuzzled both in happiness, the euphoria of the situation blessing the reunited family with an ignorance of the events around them.

Kagome swiftly set the bones, eliciting a howl from her pup. "Shhh kit. Relax. I had to reset it." "I know mama." Shippo whimpered as tears slipped down his cheeks, but the feel of his mother's reiki healing the torn ligaments and muscle soothed the pain. She knew of the pain, but it had to be done so he could walk sooner rather than later. However, just as the cry alerted the knights, it alerted the Romans and a newly bitchified Marius.

Marius, the plump bastard, turned to Arthur and his knights, his face red in anger. "Not only did you let out the pagans, but their gods as well. They are weak, demonic. You are a Christian; do you make habit of traveling with such beasts. How dare you bring another here, let alone a whore-" Christian grabbed his robe, making a show of placing his sword right by his soft neck.

(soldier) "My lord!"

"No! No, stop! When we get to the wall you will be punished for this heresy. Any agreement struck with a pagan o demon, god or not, is not bounded by God. A Roman would know this. They do not deserve our goodwill and trust in such binding deals or oaths. The child is a demon, the woman is both a vixen and a demon, and as such should suffer. You will be punished by Rome and by God for this."

"Perhaps l should kill you now and seal my fate." Arthur stood strong, disgusted by the man from Rome. He described a Rome of which he knew not. One he wished not to know.

"l was willing to die with them. Yes, to lead them to their rightful place. lt is God's wish that these sinners be sacrificed. Only then can their souls be saved. I was ready to remove this child vermin from the world before it could become a full monster like its mother." The priest looked from his lord to the accused and tortured, a sense of psychotic obsession playing on his sullen features.

Kagome stood, refusing to hide her features, but the human mind in place now that Shippo was mostly healed. She settled Shippo in Galahad's arms before moving toward Marius and his priest. "How dare you. You are worse than many demons I have met. You are blinded, your misguided deeds will lead you to Hell, in which I hope you burn and rot for eternity." She had been able to walk past the knights, Tristram once again holding her back from his steed beside her. At hearing Shippo's whimper, her absence noticed in his tired state, she was immediately at his side. "Shippo I am so sorry. I am here now."

"Are we free?" Kagome shared a look with Galahad before finally stating, "yes. The Romans will never touch us ever again." Arthur gained a pained look at that comment until distracted by the sneer on the priest's face.

"Then l shall grant his wish." The priest grinned, until the next words. "Wall them back up."

"Arthur." Tristram had seen those Saxons, could feel those drums, their beats echoing in his bones. He knew that Arthur was too good, but he knew he could not sway the commander.

"l said wall them up!"

('u')

Well, there you have it my dears. Another chapter. I have plans for the next, but I do have homework before uni starts back up, and a GRE to study for. Merry/Happy Christmakuh, Happy New Year, Happy Holidays. Be safe, be merry, and look forward to a great year. Thank you for your support- it really means a lot to me.

Tsukeyome, thank you for the Christmas present that was your sweet note.

Sabaku no ikuro, Eres tan gracioso y lindo. ¡Te amo!

Applejax XD and The Blue Insanity 8500, thank you for sticking by me and the continued support. XOXO

TheWhiteWolf14, I Will try to update more, but life always happens. You do make me laugh and smile though – I appreciate you, my dear. XXX

And all my peeps that like to pop in for a bit, te amo, ich liebe dich, je t'aime,  
好きだよ, all of which are the only ones I can claim to know. Love you guys! ('3')


	10. Chapter 10

Hey peeps, I know its been a long time but my semester has been really difficult and intense. I've had this chapter and the next chapter planned, but I honestly find it hard to make time right now. Life is happening lol. I'll see about getting the next posted in a timelier manner, but finals are coming up and research papers and studying will be ruling my life yet again very soon. I hope you enjoy this chapter, and know that the next chapter will be intense as the Saxons come to town. Love y'all, and please forgive my tardiness.

As always, I don't own the characters or King Arthur's plot, but the combination is my own insertion. Hope you like it!

('o')

The trek was sluggish, the day long as barely any ground was covered with the mass of malnourished peasants slowing the pace. The knights proceeded to ride, either frustrated or offering assistance to the elderly or the few children among the masses. However, our vixen remained in the healer's carriage, seeing after her kit and his cellmates. The Woad girl was quiet, remaining curled up in the corner, ever watchful of Arthur and Lancelot while the young human boy was a little more welcoming of the company. Kagome sat, kit in lap, while he continuously carried a one-way conversation with the boy. The boy was aware, but had yet to speak a word to anyone. Kagome knew she could be more worried for the boy, but with the way he was opening to her, Shippo and Dagonet, she knew it would not be too long until conversation found its way out of that tortured mind.

Kagome was not always one to observe, but the years have converted her to the ways of people watching. Her need to be aware of their surroundings was important, but this land and its people were so new… Here, there were Britons, Romans and Woads all traveling together on one path. The Romans, as she already knew, carried themselves with poise like one who didn't want to disturb the stick up their ass, while the Britons, even in their weak state, carried a pride in their eyes and strength in their bones. It seems like Arthur had that effect in all those he meets… and saves…

But he did not have anything from her accept her gratitude; though the Woad girl was another story. Her wandering eyes worried Kagome. It was not that she carried affection beyond the blossoming of a brotherly love for Arthur, nor did she seek to place claim on Lancelot, but they did not deserve to be strung along by Inuyasha in a female body. Kagome knew she would step in if the girl put thoughts to action, but she hoped the girl was not so selfish…

"Mama?"

Shippo's voice brought her back to the living realm, and her eyes found his only to see him gesturing towards the boy.

"Yes kit, what is it?"

The boy, not yet able to even use his mouth, could only gesture with his hands at his back in waving motions. "Are you hurt?" He vigorously shook his head before increasing the length and narrowness of the movements. "My tails?" Kagome, due to the unknown people they traveled with had returned to her glamour at the cost of lowering her youki reserves further. As the boy nodded again, Kagome couldn't help but be nostalgic. Like Galahad, this boy was lost and alone, and seemingly fascinated with her furry appendages. Kagome dropped the glamour, and couldn't help but preen as the boy's eyes widened and hands clenched, much reminding her of the times she loved Inuyasha's ears. She understood the urge, and proceeded to swirl her tails, watching his eyes as they followed their movement like heat-seeking missiles. "Are you cold little one?" The boy blushed, but knew that the child could not lie to her his body tremored with shivers. "Well, we can't have that, can we? Shippo, I think a nap is in order hmm?" With that, Kagome scooped the boys up in her four tails, bringing them to each side as she leaned against the carriage wall, not knowing the last time she had actually had a fitful sleep. Shippo giggled before snuggling into her side, while the boy was a little more reserved. 'I suppose I can't continue calling him "boy"… I'll have to ask Dagonet later.'

It took all of two minutes before the boys fell into the grips of the dream world, the warmth of their furry cocoons lulling them into a deep, dreamless sleep. Kagome's eyes grew heavy, the desire for sleep growing increasing hard to ignore, but the Woad remained an unknown, too close to her and the kits. However, the feeling of eyes on her person brought a comfort unknown for decades. She searched for the eyes to find Dagonet, his steed walking leisurely not to far from their carriage, keeping a close eye on his charge. Feeling her gaze, his eyes rose to meet hers, and again she was struck by the protectiveness and kindness nestled in those icy blue eyes. His lips quirked a little, and head dipped slightly as if reassuring her that he was there to keep watch. It had been too long since such a gesture gave her comfort, too long since she was not the one keeping watch, too long since she had depended on someone. But for now, she would accept his offer. For now, she would rest and think more on these knights later.

('w')

When Kagome woke, it wasn't to a wooden carriage her, or the swaying and bumping brought upon by its beasts of burden. Instead, it was hands under her knees and shoulders, the feeling of weightlessness gripping her in a panic before a familiar scent hit nose.

With Dagonet

The speed they were going was not enough; Tristram had said it, Lancelot had said it, almost everyone was thinking it, but nothing can be done. If Arthur wished to save these people, he would be their shield. But there were those he would protect most. The boy was his charge now, and those beside him were becoming more in his mind. The kit had be in pain along with the boy, but Lady Kagome had healed them He could tell she was exhausted, and seeing her finally rest put him at ease. He had also noticed how the boy was growing to trust the woman, and as those tails bundled him it was the spark of wonder and glee in his eyes that truly set Dagonet aflame. The touches when the boys were conversing earlier, with Shippo understanding the small gestures as if another language, he knew were speeding up the boy's recovery without scaring him. Dagonet doubted that the boy noticed that his shoulder was less tense, but even with the exhaustion set in the woman's frame she proceeded to share her strength and healing with the boy, a trait he greatly admired in the woman.

A time ago, Tristram had returned to report to Arthur then spent but a moment looking towards the vixen before leaving. Dagonet knew not where he and the woman would be after this journey, nor her relation to other men in company, but if Dagonet could have but a chance he would be happy. In one trip he had possibly gained a son, and gods willing, something more.

When the party came to a stop for camp and sleep, it was not without the distant sounds of drums at his back, yet they could not go further without rest. Even as the carriage came to a stop, the woman and her charges slept but dinner was being cooked and they needed sustenance. Dagonet waited for Fulcinia to take the Woad girl to a bath, then entered the carriage himself. Before moving even a foot further, he found the kits green eyes upon him, but after but a moment a smile brightened the boy's face. His hand covered his mouth in a giggle as his eyes danced at a joke only he knew. Dagonet motioned to the boy Lucas (did he have a name?), to which Shippo gracefully extracted himself from his mother's tail, proceeding to wake the boy. He woke with a start, but settled once their faces were recognized and headed the kits call. This time, the escape from the furry prison was a little less graceful, yet the mother did not wake, her slumber refusing to relinquish its grasp. As such, he left the carriage, leading the boys to their much-deserved dinner.

With Tristram

Our silent knight had returned to an interesting scene, his mind heavy with the marching Saxons nipping at their heels. While the knights congregated in their own circle, there were two new additions that drew his attention. First, the young boy who stuck to Dagonet's side like moss to a tree, an ever-present shadow. Though if Dagonet was the tree, Shippo was the morning light that drew his eyes and attention away from the giant with vast gestures and toys he had never seen before. Normally, the only children the knights interacted with were Bors' hoard, despite Lancelot's efforts, but these new additions were welcomed as looked on and laughed at the young kits antics. But the vixen was not present, preventing Tristram from joining them. She had been a constant for the past few days, so seeing his brothers without her company was strange. He wondered camp, but the healer's carriage was not far over, enough to be monitored by his brothers but not wake the one in side with their banter. Inside, Tristram found the fox in all her natural glory. Her eyelashes brushed pale cheeks for the longest time he had seen the entire time he had known her while her raven tails rested over her legs, providing warmth in the cold winter night. However, the positioning on her side against the unforgiving metal-reinforced wood floor would not due.

Tristram moved cautiously forward, knowing no one should sneak up on a warrior, but she did not wake not did her rising of her chest change in pattern. Carefully, or rather as carefully as a war-torn warrior was able, he scooped the woman up. Immediately, her scent entered his nose, the jasmine and morning dew perfume sparking something. Tristram was no prude and had been known to have a companion every once in a while, but never had a female smelled so nice. Unlike the tavern whores, it was a natural, wild scent without sweat or cheap perfume.

Once straightened up, his package secure, he moved to leave feeling something snake around his waist. Looking down, it was a tail, as if moving to secure its charge, a vine taking hold. The sudden need to pet hit him strongly, but he would refrain. They had not known each other enough to stoop so low as to groom an unmarried mother as she slept, her beast obviously finding him trustworthy enough to not remove his head. And he would not break that trust, but if willing, would go as far as to hope for it strengthening.

He made his way to the knight's camp, moving towards their own sleeping areas farther away from the fire and hoped to not gain the attention of his brothers. However, attention was gained, but not by those he sought not to be discovered by. It was the twitch of the tails and tensing of her legs that alerted him to her newfound consciousness, and worried a scene was about to instigated as he would not drop her to save his own image.

Back to our dear Kagome

Her carrier was unexpected, but not unwelcomed. The silent knight had been watchful, but besides keeping her out of trouble there was little interaction between the two. She would have believed any of the knights, even Bors, and especially Lancelot's wandering hands veiled in a shroud of chivalrous intent, but Tristram was an unknown. His scent was that of the woods he traveled, a woody smell that matched his mysterious nature. Through her trousers and tunic, she could feel the calluses from his bow and sword, while his grip remained strong enough to keep her in place but not enough to discomfort.

And of course, being the vixen, she is, a mischievous thought entered her head.

With Tristram

He could have sworn she would have jumped up, or at least moved to remove herself from his group, but he never could have guessed this surprise. Her eyes had yet to open, but arms stretched behind her back as she stretched like a feline, her back bowing and pushing her chest up, all the while Tristram forced to keep a grip to prevent her fall. Her neck stretched, exposing the flesh of her collar bone due to the slightly ill-fitted shirt that proceeded to fall with gravity, enhancing the mounds hidden underneath. Under his he felt her legs clench and her back muscles tighten, indicating the force now tightening her butt. Tristram could not deny he liked the sight, and the feel he was given, but the hooded look she gave when her eyes finally opened sealed his fate. Yet, it did not last. With a smirk, the vixen rolled out of his arms, landing in a crouch before again stretching. Of course, Tristram couldn't help but be a little slighted, but all was well as he watched her sway away, tails disappearing with a glamour giving a view of the ass he had been given a free feel of, and how tempting it remained. It seems like a scouting trip was in order before sleep could take hold.

Hello Kagome

Her presence was seen first rather than heard, unsettling to the knights before returning to their relaxed state as the children immediately responded.

"Mama!" Shippo, his healed leg no longer impeding movement, was able to launch himself to her arms. "We saved you food!" At that, the shyer boy moved forward, a makeshift plate in with a rabbit leg; not a lot, but enough for the moment. "Thank you, kit, Lucas. I will eat, but then I think its bed time." The 'awww' seemed to echo, Shippo's voice and Lucas' slight pout lending to the pitiful image, but the yawns that followed broke their attempts. While Lucas looked to be maybe 8, Shippo was taller, his body on the verge of becoming a 13-year old boy making such attempts a little weak. He may not be too tall, their years of malnourishment seeing to that, but she knew a little added weight would have him shooting up into a young man, a thought made her eyes exhibit a water sheen for a moment. She looked to Galahad, her other kit who she had missed the most important of, and promised to never be separated again.

('v')

Yeet! Alright, Happy Easter or Passover, have a lovely day and see you again soon!


	11. Chapter 11

For this fanfic, I have another chapter planned. It took a while trying to find Nordic gods that fit what I wanted, but I like trying to be accurate, so here it is. I hope you like it, as always, I do not own the King Arthur movie, characters, and dialog, nor do I own Kagome, Shippo or anything from the Inuyasha universe. I am simply a fan who wanted to combine the two in a whirlwind.

('v')

The Saxon scout was brought forward, presenting his findings to Cerdic. "I found tracks coming from the south, but none going back. Horsemen traveling light and fast. Could be Roman cavalry. Could be knights."

Cerdic took a moment. The speed was too fast, their movement from the Roman stronghold a quick turnaround considering the growing size of their party from how empty the village was. "They left nothing worth pillaging, no villagers to kill. They know we're after them."

"They'll head east now, through the mountains."

The priest brought attention to himself, his yelling rambling doing nothing to help his well-deserved situation. "God's holy work has been defiled, by you and the demoness and her unholy fox child. I am a servant of God! I do not fear you or this vixen of the night! No, please, I… Agh!"

The traitorous villager Raewald made his own insert. "He says they walled him up in a building and took the family and serfs. Someone who goes by the name of Artorious."

"It's him, it's Arthur." ((King of the Britains, lol (^u^) ))

Cerdic took this information, but the mention of demoness was puzzling. "Who is this woman he mentioned?"

Raewald stepped forward then. "She is said to be a demon, taking on the form of a black-furred fox or wolf-like half human form. With her she has a red fox as a son, both having exhibited unknown magic or power of some kind. She travels with the knights."

Cerdic thought on this description. The black fur and canine-like features are more closely related to a timber wolf, the dark fur aiding in any traveling at night undetected. The red fox much like a pine marten, playful and childlike but showing strength… "It seems the Knights have captured a god and goddess."

"Ummm… sir?" The confused face on his scout made him punch the dolt in the face. "Do you not know your own heritage?! They have Moona, goddess of the moon, stealth and war, and one of the twins, Magnur or Modin, god of survival and strength! She must not be the mother by direct descent, but indeed the two would be aunt and nephew. A powerful two in the coming battles. We must have them to weaken this Arthur and his legendary knights. Spread the word. I want the woman and child alive. Take your men east. Hunt them down. I'll take the main army to the wall. Bring the family there, but if you capture the woman and child, send them to me immediately."

"And the monks?"

Cerdic took a moment to look back before disgust took his gaze. "Put them back where you found them."

"I am a servant of God! Please, I … I am a servant of God. I tortured that demon child to show him the way. I do not deserve this! Unhand me, you defiler."

"Wait," Cerdic's order and raised tone had the men halt, the priest in his hold. He stepped forward, his heavy steps drawing the attention of those around him. He gripped the Priest's jaw, bringing it close to his face. "What did you just say about the child?"

"It is unholy, it needed to be shown the light, the right path to God. I did my duty."

Cerdic's grip tightened. "You harmed the godchild." Seeing and feeling his anger finally pushed through the priest's delusional mind, now trying to pull away from the danger in from of him. "You will not be holed up like the others-" there was slight relief before the grip tightened again, the priest's jaw cracking under the pressure, eliciting a yelp of pain as tears fell from his deranged eyes, clearer than they had ever been. "-you will come with us, pulled by horse. Chain him." As the struggling priest was pulled away, the others buried alive, Cerdic turned back towards the main estate, light in his eyes. "Burn it all."

('w')

The next night, Lancelot got the quite the show by Guinevere before shoving his foot in his mouth. The minx knew he was watching as she bathed, and made sure he got plenty to look at. However, it was her later conversation that angered and confused him. She had cornered him at the edge of the camp, not that he would ever confess to being cornered by a woman unwillingly, to start a flirtatious interrogation.

Looking up, her eyelashes fluttering as the eye that peaked out from her shadowy eyelids reflected the moonlight alongside her pale skin, she inquired, "What was it like, your home?"

He didn't know whether to allow attraction or revulsion to take hold, his head thinking of his loyalty to Arthur, while the other sought to be entertained by this Woad enchantress. "We sacrificed goats, drank their blood, danced naked around fires. All I do remember—home—oceans of grass from horizon to horizon, further than you can ride. The sky, bigger than you can imagine. No boundaries."

As his tone lightened, a longing forbade by his tone as he described home, tugged at Guinevere's heart. She knew that Arthur had to be her husband, her chosen, but this man called to her. She wanted him. Wanted the warmth and passion he could offer, but unwilling and unable to give up Arthur's companionship and loyalty.

"Some people would call that freedom. That's what we fight for: our land, our people, the right to choose our own destiny. So you see, Lancelot, we are much alike, you and I. And when you return home, will you take a wife? Have sons?" Oh, how she would love to bear his sons. And how convenient that the warrior brothers looked so alike, black curls and all….

Lancelot soured at the thought, doubt and regret taking hold, returning his self-hatred and loathing. "I have killed too many sons. What right do I have to my own?"

"No family, no religion-" _no moral obligation,_ "Do you believe in anything at all?"

Lancelot, stared her in the eye, handling the hilt of his sword before stalking off with his last statement. "I would have left you and the boy to die." And there was such truth behind it, he felt disgusted. He did not look back, seeking to return to camp and his saddle bag. But on the way, a flash of blue caught his attention. Kagome's eyes showed understanding as if she had heard his thoughts or… _the conversation…_ He had spoken the last sentence away from Guinevere and toward camp, making her possibility of hearing it entirely possible with her hearing. His steps faltered as Kagome offered a small smile, a tilt of the head in inquiry and a gesture of comfort and acceptance before returning her eyes to her sleeping kit and the form of Dagonet and Lucas not too far away.

He felt horrible, seeing the boy he would have left seeking comfort from his more silent brother in arms. That he would have prevented the chance of such a relationship disgusted himself. Without another look, he continued past his saddle pack and their group, needing a break in the night air away from the group and its distractions for just a little bit.

(;-;)

They were woken by stressed whispers and the clank of a chain. The feeling of cold, siphoning iron cuffs on her ankles had Kagome alert before the kick to a horse's hindquarters had the steed pulling her through the forest's snowy undergrowth. The sight of her kit and Lucas in the arms of Marius and his men had her struggling, but there was little she could do as the frightened steed refused to slowly, and any thought of climbing up the chain was haltered by the sight shoed hooves pounding the ground just feet away. The shouts of the guards, knights, and Marius gave her slight assurance that the threat was being taken care of, but there was still no sight of help or aid for her. _Shit… How do I always find my way into these situations…?_ The braying of her 'ride' had her worried, its movements slowing as the horse dodged an obstacle, one clothed in leather and chainmail wielding two axes. _Son of a…_ The steed reared on it hind legs, her momentum sending her between its legs, before quickly rolling to the side to avoid being trampled. _For the love of…_ Looking up, she was met with the sick grin of a Saxon, his eyes betraying excitement that betrayed his intentions. The arrival of four others had her tense, knowing that the guards had sent her and the horse directly into a Saxon scouting party.

"Well, aren't we lucky, men? A mare and a woman, two for the price of one. What you say we break her in?" It didn't matter that the snow had melted into her clothes, making her cold and her body dirty. Her hair, once clean not hours ago, was again matted with twins, mud and blood from the rocks and rough treatment. No, she was like the mare to these men- no weapons, and weakened by the iron made her the perfect plunder. Far enough away from their camp that no superiors could be pleaded or argued with, and isolated enough in the dark woods that her knights could not find her fast enough.

Knowing that she stood little chance, she had to try fear. She allowed her glamour to drop, her tails, ears, and fangs on full display as she snarled to keep the men at bay. "Fuck off, leave, or I will rip your throats out."

The display had the men pause, before a glimmer formed in the leader's eyes. "Luka" had the youngest looking boy step forward, his quivering form and eyes never letting her out of his sight. "Send a message back to camp – looks like we found our goddess of war." That had her blanking – what the hell?! _I mean, this isn't a new phenomenon, but seriously?!_ The boy nodded turning and running to where, she could only guess, was their base camp. "Shhhh, easy my Lady Moona. No need for those teeth. Let us take you to our commander." That had her stiffen further, growling and backing up to her horse. _If I can jump on her, I might be able to escape._ That same thought seemed to pass through their leader, his eyes watching as her body shifted back, her eyes flickering to the horse's back. "No, you don't." Before she could try to jump, his crossbow was brought up, a bolt through the mare's throat her kicking, knocking Kagome in the head, before falling over, unable to breathe. That one kick had her gaze fading, unconsciousness sweeping away her vision. _Ugh, not again…_

('0')

I am back my peeps. Sorry for the delay. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I have been distracted by breaks, and my planning for another story I am writing. It is a work in progress, but if you are interested in a Fairy Tail fanfiction, look for Chain Game. The first few chapters will be developing my OCs, then recognizable characters will be back in waves, forming and breaking relationships.

I know I haven't given enough "thank you's" to those who have followed this story, but please know that seeing email updates of reviews and new members of my family make me smile so strongly. For those from Chapter 10:

TheWhiteWolf14, sorry this wasn't ASAP, please forgive me XOXO

The Blue Insanity 8500, you have been here from the beginning and I cannot thank you enough for your support. Much love

Foxluna, you are not wrong, though I am still trying to see how the relationships develop. Who do you think Kagome should bond with?


	12. Chapter 12

Hello, my lords and ladies! Welcome back! I know – _she is actually updating again! And so soon?!_ But yes, indeed, I am providing an update on our dearest Kagome (and, you know, our other distraught characters). As always, I don't own King Arthur or Kagome, though I do have a hand deep in the cookie jar labeled 'crossover material: the graceful intertwining', all hints at deeper meaning intended. Without further ado, please enjoy the newest installment of "The Caged Bird."

('o')

 _Ugh my head. I feel like a mule kicked me… though I guess I'm not far off. And why the hell is my body swaying…_ Kagome, tried to remain stationary without having to enforce stasis with too much thought, her battle-worn body, and behaviors going into hyperdrive as her throbbing head sought to understand its surroundings without triggering or alerting any threats. The light did not hit her eyelids, nor did cloth block her vision, hinting at the time of day. _I doubt a kick to the head took me out for too long anyway._ The smells had changed slightly, hinting at not four men, nor thousands, but a singular steed. _No wonder I don't feel a shoulder in my gut, but that arm around my waist is awfully tight._ The arm was strong, the bite of metal on the leather guards ensuring she didn't fall, nor could she fully struggle. Her nose was struggling, her mind too weary to fully sort out the various scents. _It is slightly familiar- though friend or foe I don't yet know._

As her body slowly woke up, she tensed to try to escape, though the barred arm only tightened. The sudden strength struck fear, and fight or flight response needing to see the enemy; having it to her back was a definite 'no' situation when it came to her beast. Though her beast was not riled, something Kagome could not understand. _She is entirely too content in this situation. Why is she not helping me?! Unless…_

"Oi, would you stop moving? Going from deadweight to struggling damsel is not helping our balance." That shut her up, the voice striking a pleasant chord. _What?_ An awkward twist to look back and up to his face confirmed its owner as Tristram, the mysterious and quiet knight.

"You…. What… I am NOT a damsel, thank you very much!" She went from thankful to confused to angry so rapidly, her head was spinning. Their steed definitely didn't like her shout, her ears pinning back, nor did her rider, whose minuscule flinch could be felt from his chest pressed so tightly to Kagome's back.

"Shush, do you want to call other Saxon scouts to our position?"

"Others? Wait, what happened to the last ones?"

The knight wasn't quite surprised at her question, though couldn't help but feel a little offended that she had to ask. "Found them trying to carry you back to their camp. Couldn't figure out where to put their weapons while holding you and controlling your tails. Just took an arrow each as they were too surprised to respond fast enough."

"Oh, well thank you. Ummm…" She didn't really grasp the fact that her demonic features were still on full display, her beast's mischievous nature having one tail glide across his exposed neck in thanks in appreciation, until feeling the man's beard pull and tickle the sensitive nerve endings on her tail's fur. She immediately flustered, willing the tails away, but unable to gain control. _Its been too long since I felt this young and flustered- dammit, go away!_

As her thought remained unfinished, her inner turmoil taking only a few seconds before disappearing in her glamour, Tristram's behavior went unnoticed. He didn't know why, but as that silky tail touched his neck, he allowed his eyes to close. It was definitely something he had never experienced, but it felt nice, almost arousing in its animalistic behavior. He had seen it before in the wild animals he saw while scouting or hunting; a pack mate in a wolfpack might thank another but a nuzzle, or a playful glide of fur against one another.

The tightening arm around her waste knocked some sense and awareness into Kagome, though oblivious to the actual reasons for the movement. "Oh, sorry. Um, how close is camp?" _How close is camp, indeed?_ Tristram shook off the thought, taking a moment to reacquaint themselves with their surroundings.

"Not far." _Well, aren't you just chock-full of accurate information?_

From there, their minds wandered in silence, Kagome leaning back to rest as Tristram encouraged their steed to pick up the pace.

('u')

It wasn't long before they came upon the camp in the distance, the campfires giving away its location in the still night, embers seeming to flicker off of the frozen droplets that fell from the heavens. The closer they drew, the greater idea at the disarray that had taken place in her temporary and involuntary leave of absence. Galahad and Arthur argued, the need to save his mother breaching his loyalty to his Roman commander who tried to control the situation. The snow made it difficult for more to track even during the day, and night made for a poor situation without their scout on hand. The wailing of her younger kit[in appearance only, of course, but temperament hardly helped that argument] tore at Kagome, his struggling after his mother restrained by Dagonet as the Roman wife and Lucas tried to comfort him.

Kagome couldn't help but feel slightly hurt that they hadn't sent a search party, but it couldn't have been more than an hour. Even if it had been centuries, she caught herself thinking of Inuyasha, the dipshit who caused their falling through time, never to return. In the end, he was but a pawn, but before he was the murderer, he was a brash idiot that would have immediately pursued her, despite the urging of their team to take logical actions. Still, she understood. It was dark, cold, and the dense forest was constantly being packed with snowdrifts. More so, it was not just the knights; Arthur had a whole caravan to look after, and couldn't risk the rash actions of his youngest knight.

The arguing duo and their onlookers turned as the sound of approaching hooves caught their attention. The bodies of the Roman had been removed, but with the tense atmosphere all tensed, raising weapons in defense before the campfire light removed the fog. "Mother/Mama!" The immediate calls moved the group into emotion, Galahad sweeping forward to help Kagome from the horse, a glance to Tristram in thanks for returning her safely, while Shippo bounced from foot to foot, waiting for her to be placed safely on the ground before launching into an embrace. Tristram couldn't help but miss the warmth she provided, while Dagonet looked on with mixed feelings of gratitude and jealousy, the second sitting uncomfortably when directed at a brother.

As the mother and kits hugged and reacquainted, Kagome's appearance did not go unnoticed. The earlier apparel hung dirty and slightly torn in some places, her hair showing sticks while the bruise tinted skin and blood above her brow hinted towards further mistreatment. "Milady, what happened?"

Kagome turned to the commander, her heavy eyes hinting at an exhausted state of mind. "After being dragged through the forest, my steed happened to come upon a Saxon scouting party. Of the five, one was sent back to camp, saying 'they had captured the goddess' or some shit. You'll have to ask Tristram about the other four- after the leader killed my horse, I was knocked out. Speaking of, can anyone remove the remaining chain? I'd love to heal."

"Dagonet," the giant turned from the woman to his commander, his eyes betraying a wave of anger for the Saxons and what they may have done beyond what she mentions. "You are our resident blacksmith and healer- could you take care of Lady Kagome." He nodded, stepping forward towards Kagome, gently placing his large palm between her shoulder blades, leading him to his makeshift tent. He all but dwarfed the woman, but couldn't help the content he felt at caring for the woman, given the opportunity to again tend to the woman, though in much better conditions than their last time, thank goodness. Lucas and Shippo followed like ducklings, each not willing to be separated from their parent figures. All the while, Tristram observed, though fighting to keep his mask indifferent to the retreating figures.

Bors' call broke his trance, drawing his attention back to the remaining knights. "How many did you kill?"

"Four." Tristram grabbed the Saxon crossbow he had latched to his saddle pack, tossing it to the ground at Arthur's feet.

"Not a bad start to the day!" Bors' comment drew his eyebrows slightly together. _Shit, it really is drawing close to dawn._

"Armor-piercing." This was addressed back to the commander, "They're close. We have no time."

"You ride ahead." [[AU: take note – when the hell does Arthur allow the poor man any rest – seriously]]

('w')

They did not have much time, but Dagonet worked gently and efficiently to remove the chain on Kagome's ankle. He'd had to remove her boot and raise her pant leg to more easily grip the metal links and not risk pinching the skin, and while he tried to remain professional, he couldn't help the blush warming his cheeks. He knew the power the woman held, knew she was a warrior, yet her petite body betrayed a fragility, something further feeding the protectiveness growing within. Kagome wasn't much better in this aspect. She knew she was a vixen, her beast never shy and willing to play and flirt with any male that caught her attention. Yet, the immediate closeness to two different and equally intriguing men was killing her. As the large man worked at the metal, the feel of callused fingers gently applying pressure to her flesh was… pleasant. Flustered, she too couldn't help the light rose tint dusting her cheeks.

However, these reactions did not go unnoticed by the two hellions looking upon the scene. They shared looks and giggles, watching the adults struggle with their attraction and light touches. That is until Lancelot caught wind after packing up, and coming over to help other's pack for faster movement. Seeing the hellions snickering drew his attention to the pair, drawing a smirk across his lips. He caught Bors' attention, making sure to share the scene with another who could hopefully put it to good use if given the chance.

(*u*)

The drums were too close now, the inevitable coming too soon to Arthur's and his party's liking. "Is there any other way, Tristram?"

"No, we have to cross the ice."

"Get them all out of the carriages. Tell them to spread out."

As the villagers spread out, the knights knew what Arthur would decide. There was no way they could beat their pursuers to the wall, but they could ensure that the villagers, old and young, could make it safely.

"Knights…"

"Well, I'm tired of running. These Saxons are so close behind my ass is hurtin'." Oh Bors, as eloquent as ever.

"Never liked looking over my shoulder anyway." Funnily enough, Tristram turned slightly to glance over his shoulder at their entourage, more specifically at the priestess. He hoped she would continue with the villagers, but knew that was unlikely. She wouldn't be so intriguing if she changed her MO now.

"Be a pleasure to end this racket." [[AU: man, I just imagen Gawain wiping his hair back after saying that, striking a fierce pose. I just really want to touch his hair….]]

"And finally get a look at the bastards," _Please mother, be a good girl._ Prepping his bow, Galahad risked a look at the caravan, _Don't. Please._

"Here. Now." Dagonet grabbed his ax from his saddle, grip tight with heavy thoughts. He now had more to protect. Bors, Vanora, the bastards, Lucas, his brothers, Shippo, _Kagome._

"Jols!"

"You two!" At Arthur's order, he called two village men for assistance, "take the horses."

"Ganis, I need you to lead the people. The main Saxon army is inland, so if you track the coastline till you're well south of the wall, you'll be safe."

"But you're seven against 200?"

Guinevere stepped forward, "Eight. You could use another bow. "

"Ha, more like nine. Don't forget about me." As Arthur continued issuing orders, Kagome was met with the expected resistance from her kits, but they were no match. Shippo knew to expect this after many years but continued to feel distraught as he and Lucas were taken away via carriage, taking comfort in their friendship and the knowledge that their parent figures would look after each other respectively. Though Galahad was distraught; he knew they needed her bow, but he had just gotten her back. In that short amount of time, they never had time to fully relax, nor did it seem like she was ever healthy, always injured or weakened. No, they would see it through this battle, then finally able to return home together, wherever that might end up.

('o')

Love you peeps, and I'll be back with the battle soon!


	13. Chapter 13

Hello ladies and gentlemen, knights of MY round table! It has been a long and arduous journey, but I have returned to you with a tale of a battle on the icy lake.

Of course, I do not own King Arthur or Inuyasha, but if Tristram, Bankotsu or Kouga ever cross universes and find themselves in my presence, I will probably try to claim soul (hehe, get it? Sole? Soul mate? Hehe) ownership.

Without further ado, please enjoy my 13th installment…. 13… what an interesting number….

Also, please rate/review! I'd love to hear what y'all think! I'd also love to hear which pairings peeps might be leaning towards; yes, Kagome is a strong, independent woman, but after so long alone I think she needs some company.

('o')

They had set up further onto the lake, spread out enough that the ice barely moaned under their weight. Thoughts were running rampant as bows were strung and prepped, arrows ready to be fired, their shafts warm from the fidgeting fingers combing their fletching. Faces were stony as the Saxons came into focus; their marching having caused tremors across the ice for at least the last 10 minutes.

"Mother, don't do anything stupid." This caught Kagome's attention. To her right stood her kit, the one she had lost for so long. His beautiful blue eyes were glistening, too manly to cry yet too young to have a heart of steel.

Kagome's heart broke. She knew Shippo always went through this, but they had been through so much that the trust had never been broken. But here and now, in comparison, Galahad had never gotten the time. Months versus centuries, there was no contest. However, she couldn't lie. "Kit, if I didn't, it wouldn't be me." Her face broke in a gentle smile as her eyes told a tale of longing for peace, an era where she could just hold her kit safely, away from wandering eyes.

Galahad's soft laugh broke the glass tension that had formed around them. "I suppose no, Mama. But at least try." There was the playful kit she missed. And hell, if she would ever let anything happen to him.

As the Saxons moved closer, the knights grew restless. They were comfortable in their position to a point, but waiting for the enemy to flounce themselves into range was nerve-wracking.

The commander decided now was the time to speak up, and draw his knights into battle mode. "Hold until I give the command."

Lancelot turned to the lady Guinevere playfully, needing to lighten the frigid mood that refused to relinquish its grip on the air. "You look frightened. There's a large number of lonely men out there."

"Don't worry, I won't let them rape you." Guinevere's comment had Lancelot give a devilish smirk, while Kagome practically choked on her own damn spit. _Damn, she's good._

Turning both ways, Kagome looked down the line. Her eyes strayed to the stormy blue eyes of the gentle giant, and the dark, warm brown eyes of the silent scout. Their eyes held the meaning behind, _the eyes are the window to the soul_ , as they betrayed a completely different person than their harsh exteriors portrayed. _Once this is over, how will I choose? Better yet, will they let me?_

('o')

"Archer!"

"We're out of range!"

"I can see that!" Cynric was beyond pissed. He was surrounded by pansy idiots, his father keeping the strongest and battle-worn for himself, leaving the jumpy buffoons for him. _Asshole and he wonders why we never get things done. Let's finally get something right!_

('u')

"I believe they're waiting for an invitation. Bors, Tristan."

As the designated men raised their bows, Guinevere had a sudden doubt in the mental capacity of the Roman Commander she was meant to woo. "They're far out of range."

Arthur ignored her, letting the arrows flying through the air prove him right as they lodged themselves in the enemy's frontline. After sending a little smirk at the woman in silent victory, his eyes gleaming playfully, his face morphed back into a stone-like those made for his Roman ancestors. "Aim for the wings of the ranks. Make them cluster."

Together, their arrows flew, soaring until their path was intercepted by Saxon flesh or armor. The Saxon's quaked, having to march closer in the hopes of getting into range, but unable to dodge each set of arrows as their ranks packed tighter and tighter. Cynric was cracking, his resolve sending him yelling at his men to hold ranks, but still, they didn't listen. However, the ice wasn't breaking. Cracks formed, but it was too thick and weight baring for the smaller Saxon force to actually fall through.

Arthur called for a retreat, "Back. Fall back! Prepare for combat." But Dagonet did the exact opposite, sprinting forward after catching the eye of the resident vixen, his face hardened in his resolve to defend those he loved.

"Dag!" "Cover him!"

Chaos was breaking out among the Saxons, their archers quickly moving into position, while the knights successfully kept most at bay. But the moment one bolt struck Dagonet in the gut, it was over for Kagome.

Her eyes bled red as canines lengthened, her grip on her borrowed bow turning white before it snapped in half, catching Galahad's attention. His crazed eye swept towards hers, meeting as an arm extended in the hopes of holding her back, but he only found air with words held in the air. " _I'm sorry, kit_."

Before their eyes, the knights watched the raven beauty rush forward, a light shining through her body as she ran before being fully enveloped. Not a moment later, a woman wasn't running in place, but a fox the size of a man, her paws pounding into the ice as she drove forward with a howl. The knights broke out of their trance, returning to their previous positions in the hope of keeping crossbows away from their comrades, Galahad and Tristan firing with anger and precision while a Bors waited for the moment to sprint forward.

On the other hand, Cynric and his men were captivated as the creature bounded towards them. It was the goddess Moona no doubt, her raven pelt reflecting the light with a blue sheen, silver tips on her ears and four tails leaving them glistening as if they were dipped in freshly fallen snow. But the moment Cynric locked eyes with the blood-red ones of the beast, he shook himself out of his stupor. "Move! Move! Kill him!"

"The ice is breaking!" Cynric didn't know what to do. His men were slipping, distracted from their target as they tried to avoid an icy demise.

On the other side of the breaking ice, Dagonet was one arrow in and finally made it to his feet again. The pain was nothing new, the will to continue and finish the job overcoming any sense of self-preservation. However, before he could strike again, his armor was grabbed from behind, a force pulling and tossing him back towards the other knights. Seeing the bolt fly above him made him thankful for the rescue until he realized his mission was incomplete. Who could throw his 6' 3" frame like that… _NO…_

Looking up, he found Kagome in all her glory. Beautiful and magnificent, she pounded her paws into the ice, trying to finish what he started. "Nooo, Kagome!" He tried to stand up and rush forward, but before he could even climb to his feet, he was being dragged back by Bors.

"Dag, she's strong! You can't go back out there, look at you!" But he wanted to refuse, his shield brother's words flying out the other ear, refusing to look away from the demoness. _She better be fine!_

Arthur and the others rushed to surround the group while continuing to cover Kagome. "She's breaking the ice! Cover her!" However, as the cracks rapidly escalated and whole chunks of ice cracked, the fear was no longer for whether they were successful, but whether she could get back safely. "Lady Kagome!"

"Mother!"

Kagome, at hearing her name from the Roman Commander and her kit's shout, felt her rage recede as her beast relinquished its hold. _What… where_ …. Suddenly realizing her position, Kagome quickly shifted back to a humanoid form, her ragged clothes barely covering her form anymore. She turned to return, her tail helping her balance on the shifting ice, but barely took a step before a _thunk_ sounded.

For the knights, it was like everything had gone silent. In the background, the Saxons screamed as they were thrown into the frozen depths, but this scene's protagonist had their full attention. A hope had resonated, seeing the woman recede into her humanoid form and turn, a smile on her face as eyes sparkled in her success as protecting her new family. However, with her back turned and one step forward, she was unable to see the Saxon archer raise his crossbow, and release bolt at her back. The _thunk_ sounded as the sharpened edge sunk into her unprotected flesh until is protruded from the opposite side for all to the damage done. Her eyes portrayed shock, looking down to watch her lifeblood drip off the tip, painting the ice beneath her feet. A hand raised, she moved to continue to her kit, but another _thunk_ sounded as a bolt struck above her right knee, halting her progression and sending her to her hands and knees, the sudden weight on the ice enticing the cracks in her direction.

"Nooo, mother!" Galahad rushed forward, quickly followed by Gawain as Tristram made sure to sink his own arrow into the offending archer. However, their speed was no match for the lake's hunger, its waves no longer retrained in their winter dormancy. Yards away from Kagome, she looked up to meet her baby's eyes. Galahad could only watch on in horror, reading her lips' final words, before her sorrowful smile was the last thing he saw as her segment of ice flipped away, overturning its load into the lake. It flipped back up, the only evidence of her existence the smear of blood from where she slid off the block. Finally, the wind seemed to carry her last words to his ears, his body restrained by Gawain.

 _I love you. Please, forgive me._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

('w')

AU: I know, I'm a dick… But not THAT big of a dick… Even though I really REALLY want to be…

('3')

 _Where… am I?_ Kagome opened her eyes, finding light filtering around her. Going to breath, she quickly realized there was no oxygen. _SHIT_! Despite the pain in her back and abdomen, she kicked and pulled as much as she could, but found that there was something blocking the light. _Right… ice… Fuck that shit…_ Using the last bit of her strength and exhausted youki, she punched her arm up, using her claws to hold herself to the surface as she broke a slowly widening opening into the ice.

One arm found an escape, before disappearing into the water again to try and widen the hole for her shoulders. On the surface, however, the hollow pounding sound and emerging ebony limb from the ice caught attention. As she fought to stay conscious, the shouts and pounding of feet towards her caught her attention. _Help… please…_ She raised her arm again to catch their attention before together an ax and her arm fought to widen the hole.

Once she could fit her smaller frame, she tried to climb out, her jelly-like limbs barely having enough strength to hold and scrape at the air-exposed ice. _Almost, ah-_ The feeling of a large grasping the back of her hole-permeated tunic had her fully relaxing as the sudden strength lifted her onto the ice. The sudden impact jostled the bolts still lodged in her flesh, but the break of the one in her leg to fit through the hole elicited a weak scream. _Oh right, breathing is a thing. To die trapped under the ice, suffocating, would truly be a terrible thing._ "Thank…. You…" Her voice was weak, as her diaphragm spasmed, trying to remove the water from the lungs and replace it with the air she craved.

"No, thank you." Kagome stiffened, eyes widened and her breath caught. _That is not a knight I know of._ Turning her head, the only movement she had any energy to move at the moment, her eyes met worn leather boots, before finding chainmail, leather and metal-plated armor, and black and tan animal pelts surrounding the smirking face of Cynric of Wessex. He nodded to someone she couldn't see before she felt herself being lifted into the arms of another Saxon brute. "We'll take good care of you, Lady Moona."

 _Fuck you Fate._

('v')

Hehe, well I guess we got more to go, huh? I hope you liked it! I'll be updating again, don't you worry! I can't leave Kagome in their grips for too long, now can I? Anyways, I'm sorry I am so sporadic – I am officially a college senior; thus, I am going to be super busy with classwork, clubs, and now job/graduate applications, _ugh._ Please forgive my insolence!

Also, thank you for the favorites, follows and reviews! Y'all are amazing!

Now, for a little outreach to my lovelies!

The Blue Insanity 8500 – thank you so much for your reviews! I hope you enjoyed the battle scene, and I hope I didn't disappoint too much hehe XOXO please don't kill meh

Foxluna – you are so right, to be honest! It's hard to pick (hard to make em stay, but man I love seeing them go *wink *wink dat ass). That being said, let's see how this develops – please give me your thoughts! Much love! :3

TheWhiteWolf14 – your short, to the point words give me life. Much love and I hope you enjoyed it!

Laplacedemoness – HEHE I like how you think. More to come with those thoughts, as the post-battle reunion will definitely cause some tension, don't you think? :P Thank you for the review, and I hope you liked it!


End file.
